The Predestination Paradox
by snooky-9093
Summary: A HH/ST:DS9 crossover. The crew of the Defiant tangle with our Heroes. But, drama intervenes, and a visitor from the future has a part to play...2010 PBA Silver medal for best crossover
1. The Conference Jinx Strikes Again

Disclaimer: Hogan Heroes is owned by Bing Crosby Productions and Star Trek is probably still owned by Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.

"So Captain, we meet again. This is beginning to be a nasty habit." Lucsly sat back in his chair in the DS9 conference room which was located off the main operation center.

"Trust me. It's a habit I'd like to break," Sisko responded sarcastically. He was already agitated. This would be his third such meeting with temporal investigations, (1) and frankly, he found their agents to be humorless and a bit on the nasty side.

"Do you know you're catching up to Kirk?" Dulmar quipped. "Picard's almost up there as well."

"At least I'm in good company, gentlemen."

Dulmar ignored Sisko's comment. "You have two crewmen who used to be under Picard on the Enterprise? Lieutenant Worf and Chief O'Brien. I find that extremely interesting, don't you?"

"What your point?" Sisko asked.

"Coincidence, that's all. Picard has had a lot of time issues."

"Talk to him, then. I'll be happy to show you out!" Sisko smiled.

Dulmar sighed. "Captain, really. Right. Let's get down to business". He turned on the recorder. "Start at the beginning."

"We were heading for a symposium."

"Another one?" Lucsly interrupted. "That's where you were heading the last time, when you ended up in 21st century San Francisco." (2)

"I know, I know. I'm cutting off the conferences for now. I think they're a jinx. We were on the Defiant, orbiting around Earth. The symposium was located in Europe."

"Who was on the ship?"

"Myself. Lieutenant Dax, Major Kira, Chief O'Brien., Dr. Bashir and Lieutenant Worf."

***********

"Ever been to Germany, Jadzia?"

"Curzon was." Dax reminisced. "It was beautiful. The Rhine. The castles."

"We should have some time to see some of the scenery." Sisko smiled. Bashir and O'Brien came over to the transporter pad. "You two beam down without us. I have something to take care of here. Dax and I will meet you."

********

O'Brien and Bashir had expected to materialize in a conference center, but instead found themselves in a wooded area.

"What the hell?" Bashir, momentarily confused, gazed at the landscape.

"Something must have gone wrong with the coordinates," Miles said calmly. He took out his tricorder and started searching the area. Within seconds, he looked at Julian with alarm. "Tricorder's not working. Great. And we're not where we're supposed to be."

"You think?" Julian had settled himself comfortably next to a tree.

"O'Brien to Defiant." Miles tapped his badge and got no response. He tried again, and again there was nothing.

Julian stood up and tried his badge. "Weird. Now what?"

"Start walking," Miles said. "We're bound to run into someone or something." O'Brien and Bashir picked a direction and started to walk.

*******

"What was that?" Sisko stared with alarm at the screen.

Worf checked the screen. "Tachyon burst, and something else I can't explain, Captain." (3)

"Sisko to O'Brien." He then tried to reach Bashir, and again got no response.

Kira was already on the con. "I can't reach the surface. There's no response."

"Same here." Jadzia was checking her readings. "Benjamin, there's something really wrong, look."

It took no time for the commander to realize they were no longer in the 24th century. Earth was below, but the space above was empty. Sisko sighed. _How can this happen again_. "All right, when are we and where are O'Brien and Bashir?"

*********

"So this time your ship traveled along with them?"

"Yes. Unlike the last time, we were pulled into the storm just as we hit the transporters."

"Unbelievable!"

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Shall I continue?"

"Yes."

**********

Four men dressed in black carefully crept through the brush and climbed up an embankment. Working quickly, they strung wires along the road and then disappeared back into the woods.

"Carter, when you see my arm go down, hit it."

"Yes, sir."

Hogan and Newkirk moved across the road and settled themselves in a ditch. They were a few yards ahead of Carter and LeBeau.

Soon the vibrations of the oncoming trucks could be felt in the road. Hogan checked the distance and brought his hand down. On cue, Carter hit the plunger.

"What the hell was that?" Both O'Brien and Basher had been flung off their feet by the explosion. Only yards from the road, they got up and brushed themselves off and then ran toward the carnage.

*******

"Got it." Sisko's first officer, the Bajoran Major, Kira Nerys had been trying to determine a stardate, while Dax was working on fixing the communications problem.

"Well?"

"Old Earth, year 1943, same date, April 23rd, but it's nighttime over that hemisphere, sir," Kira reported.

"1943?"

"Yes."

"Germany?"

"Yes," Kira rechecked her coordinates. "That's where the conference was. I assume they must have materialized in the same spot."

"But in 1943?"

"Yes."

Sisko looked alarmed. Suddenly Kira recalled her rudimentary knowledge of Pre-federation Earth history, "Oh, World War II."

"Dax, fix that com link," Sisko ordered.

********

Carter gave out a small whoop and then he and LeBeau met up with Hogan and Newkirk.

"Good job." Hogan was pleased. They had received a last minute urgent request from the underground to stop the small convoy of trucks. Apparently, the trucks were carrying crucial replacement parts for nearby antiaircraft guns. "Let's head back to camp."

Miles and Julian scrambled up to the roadside and stared dumbstruck at the site. Julian reacted first, as he saw several injured men writhing in the road. He started instinctively to head for them, when Miles pulled him back.

"There's hurt men out there," Julian protested. "What are you doing?"

"The trucks." Miles pointed. "Look at them!"

Realization hit the doctor as the emblems on the trucks and the uniforms of the injured suddenly became familiar.

"Nazis," he whispered. "I can't believe it's happened again." Julian was thinking back to his last horrific trip to the past, which had plopped him, Dax and his Commander down in 21st c. San Francisco.

"We're in trouble," Miles said. A Battle of Britain holodeck program was one thing, but being in the middle of a past war for real was not something he actually wanted to experience.

Julian tried to move away from his friend's grasp. "I don't care. They're hurt. I've got to help them."

"You're nuts. One look at us, we're dead."

"They're in no position to do anything Miles." Julian left and headed for the road.

Hogan and his men had started to gather their equipment when LeBeau heard a noise. He quickly turned and noticed two injured Germans, but nothing else. Then he heard it again. "Sir, there's people out there, I heard voices."

Hogan motioned for everyone to get down and then the four observed as first one, then another man, in strange uniforms, headed towards the wounded. The younger one took charge and started treating the soldier. Fortunately, Bashir knew German and he started talking to the young man as he tried to assess his condition. Miles checked on the second soldier, but realized that the injuries were fatal and went back to Julian.

"We can't stay here," he whispered. "What if more of them come? What if whoever set this ambush shows up?"

Julian was frustrated. He had no equipment or anything he could use to help the soldier. He tore off bits of the boy's uniform and attempted to tie off the wound to stop the bleeding. Finally, realizing his friend was correct; he stood up and backed off. "Where are we going to go and where the hell are we and why?"

"Who are these blokes?" Newkirk asked.

"No clue, Newkirk. I think that one's a medic." Carter said.

"Must be."

Hogan had heard enough. "Let's find out. Come on."

He led his group over the embankment and, with guns drawn, approached the two men, who were taken by surprise. "Hands up," Hogan demanded. "You two British? What outfit you from?"

"We're with the Allies," Bashir thought fast.

"You set those charges," Miles stated.

"We can't stay here. Lets go." Hogan and his men prodded the two along. Not a word was said until the crew came to the tree stump. Upon seeing the searchlights, Miles finally asked where they were. "POW camp." Hogan replied. They finally arrived in the tunnel and came across Kinch and Olsen.

"Strays?" Olsen asked as he stared at the Starfleet uniforms. "Hey, what's with the get up?"

"Not sure." Hogan motioned for the men to sit down. Grabbing a towel he began to wipe off his face. "Names?"

"Bashir, Julian, Lieutenant."

"O'Brien, Miles, Chief."

"Okay, you," Hogan pointed to Bashir. "You went to help the Germans."

"I'm a doctor," Bashir said quietly.

"You two get shot down?" Hogan asked.

"No, well, yes." Miles replied. "We're lost. Been wandering for several days." Julian shot him a look. "In fact, I don't even know what the date is."

"April 23rd," Kinch said suspiciously.

"Where's the rest of your uniform?" Hogan was eyeballing the fabric. He hadn't seen anything like it on any of the recent fliers they had rescued. "And what are you wearing?"

"Experimental," Julian said.

"Just got it to wear under flight suits," Miles added. "It's protective. Keeps in the body heat."

"Uh huh. The rest of your flight suit is where?"

"Lost it. When we landed. We had to bury the chutes. Well, it's a long story."

"Hold that thought." Hogan moved away from the table and motioned for his men to follow. "Kinch, call London. See if you can verify their names and that story about the uniforms. This doesn't smell right."

"Where do you think we are?" Julian asked Miles.

"Under a POW camp. Quite an engineering feat." Miles was admiring the tunnels.

"We need to find out the year." Julian whispered.

"Ask?"

"I can't ask the year. They're already suspicious. That'll just be the icing on the cake."

"That Colonel. He's American. So, I'd guess it's at least after 1941," Miles snapped.

"Brilliant deduction. Shhh. Here they come." Julian looked at Hogan. "I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, sir," Julian said politely. "Where are we and who are you?"

"Colonel Hogan. This is Corporal Newkirk. This is Stalag 13. You're in a tunnel complex running underneath the camp. You already know we commit sabotage. We also rescue flyers and escaped prisoners."

"That's quite an operation," Miles said admirably.

"Uh huh. Now, what outfit did you say you were in again?"

"Can't say. Classified. Sorry, sir. Experimental." O'Brien pointed to his uniform.

Kinch returned. "London said they'll check and get back to us."

Hogan looked at the two Starfleet officers suspiciously. Someone from the barracks poked their head through the ladder. "Roll call in 15 minutes."

"Bad timing," Hogan muttered. "You two stay here. Newkirk, get some cuffs. Until I get verification, I can't take any chances on you two going anywhere."

Newkirk cuffed the two officers to the chairs. "Hang tight, gents", he said. "We'll be back."

"Well, this is great, just great." Miles struggled to get free.

"Better than being out there. At least we're with the good guys."

"Always trying to look on the bright side, aren't you. Julian? I'm in the middle of Germany in World War 2. I'm a little nervous."

"Well, eventually the camp will get liberated."

"Honestly, they don't trust us." Miles pulled at the cuffs again. "They're going to find out we're lying and then what? Shoot us as spies."

"You ever heard of this Colonel?"

Miles thought. "No, doesn't ring a bell. I don't think he was in the holodeck program."

"What about Stalag 13?"

"Nope."

"How can they run this operation without getting caught?" Julian asked.

"No clue," Miles said impatiently.

"What if they did get caught?"

*********

"Got something!"

"What?" Sisko moved over to Dax's station.

"No link yet, but I found the coordinates. Assuming they materialized in the same spot, they're a few kilometers outside the town of Hammelburg." Dax pulled a map off the computer. "The nearest big city is Düsseldorf. 1943 was before D-Day, so, right now there are no major battles to worry about, just air strikes."

"That's good." Sisko said "They may be heading for the town."

"Well, Julian can speak German, but they are in their Starfleet uniforms," she reminded him. "There's also a German POW camp in the area called Stalag 13."

"Look that up, Dax. I haven't heard of that one. I hope to God they stay away from there."

"Were they bad?" Kira asked.

"Bad enough," Sisko replied. "Not like the concentration camps, but some were… Wait. Go back. 'Liberated April 17th, 1945'. No, go back further. 'Site of clandestine operation'…."

* * *

(1) Temporal investigators Lucsly and Dulmar first made an appearance in the episode "Trials and Tribble-ations." Season 5, Episode 6. One of the best Star Trek episodes-ever!

(2) Another time –travel adventure, but with a more serious message "Past Tense" part 1 and 2. Season 3, episode 11 and 12. And yes, the crew was headed for a symposium in San Francisco.

(3) I can't explain it either. So just assume that something caused the ship to hurl back in time and leave it at that. I won't be able to come up with the appropriate techno-babble.


	2. Two New Prisoners Learn the Ropes

Shortly after they had left, Hogan and several of his men reappeared in the tunnels. Kinch headed for the radio room, while Hogan pulled up a chair and started looking over the tricorders, which were still not functioning. Newkirk unlocked the cuffs. "There you go, gents."

"Thanks." Both men rubbed their wrists, but remained silent.

"What are these? A new kind of walkie- talkie?" Hogan asked, as he turned the tricorders over in his hands.

"You can say that." Miles responded. "But they stopped working near here," he quickly added.

"Newkirk, take these to Kinch. See if he can fiddle with them. He's our radioman," Hogan explained. "He might be able to fix them." For some reason, Hogan instinctively trusted these two men.

"So, O'Brien, Bashir. You won't tell us where you were shot down and you're not wearing dog tags. You're a Doctor..." He pointed at Julian. "And you are a…"

"Engineer."

"Engineer. You Navy?" Hogan was hoping to get more answers by trying to get the two men to talk about themselves.

Miles thought that sounded right. Technically, Navy and Starfleet ranks were similar. "Yes, sir."

_That one's a noncom, _Hogan thought_. The other is an officer, but they play off each other as equals. Interesting. Definitely friends._ "Good. Now we're getting somewhere." Kinch came into the room and motioned for Hogan's attention. He got up and the two men moved aside.

"Colonel, I can't make heads or tails out of these walkie-talkies. Never seen anything like it. There's stuff inside of there, I can't recognize. And London denies knowing anything about those uniforms."

"Try and get them to check with the Navy," Hogan suggested. "It wouldn't surprise me if they're meant to be worn in case of a ditching. Oh, and get a date for a sub pick up."

"Right, sir." Kinch left and Hogan returned to his two guests.

"Look, I take it that since you were shot down, you'd like to get back to England. We can arrange that."

"That's very kind of you, but I think some others might be looking for us." Bashir said.

"There are more of you out there?"

"Well, not exactly, sir. But once they don't hear from us … I think it's best if we stay in Germany, in this area."

Hogan was now getting suspicious and a bit concerned. Although he wanted to trust these two, why would they want to stay here? "That's not possible. You can't stay with us much longer. And since you know about our operation, we can't let you go outside alone."

*********

"Benjamin, I think I may have regained communications!" Dax announced.

"Good. Transporter?" Worf shook his head.

"Well, at least we have something. Sisko to Bashir."

"Where'd that come from?" Hogan had heard a tweet and some voices.

"Oh, man." Miles put his head in his hands.

"Sisko to Bashir!"

Bashir shrugged and hit his badge. "Bashir here. We're with some Allied POWs, sir, in Stalag 13. Now." Bashir assumed that Sisko would get it.

Sisko glanced at his crew and mouthed the word trouble.

"We're staying put, waiting for the rest of you to get us some transport out of here," Bashir said hopefully.

"Transport will be delayed. We'll be in touch. Sisko out."

As Hogan stared, Miles took a swipe at Julian. "What did you do that for?"

"What do you mean, what did I do that for? They'll keep sending it. At least they know where…" Bashir stopped talking and stared back at the Colonel and Corporal Newkirk.

"Hand them over!" Hogan held out his hand.

"Hand what over?" O'Brien asked innocently.

"Your radios. Come on." Hogan snapped his fingers. "Now." There was no question about the authority behind the voice. Newkirk edged closer to the table. Bashir and O'Brien reluctantly removed their badges. Hogan palmed them and turned them over and over in his hands. "How do these things work?" he demanded. "Who was that on the other end? Sisko's your commander?"

"Captain Sisko." Bashir said.

"You two from intelligence?" Hogan was still probing. He continued to examine the badge.

"Colonel. I really think it's best if we don't divulge anything else. For your safety," O'Brien said. He thought that sounded good.

Hogan put the pin down and laughed. "For our safety? You've got to be joking."

"Good one!" Newkirk laughed as well.

Kinch then returned, just as Carter and LeBeau headed down the ladder.

Hogan turned to Kinch. "Anything?" he asked. Kinch shook his head. "Look at these, Kinch. Their transmitters. I heard a voice. Captain Sisko."

"Out of these?" Kinch took one and looked it over.

"Cool. Can I see that?" Hogan handed the other pin to Carter.

"You're from a scientific research section?" Hogan guessed again. "So why fly over Germany? Spying? Snapping pictures? Or did you jump or land?" Somehow, he wasn't getting the truth. He was sure of it.

"Sorry, sir. We can't say anything else." O'Brien looked at his hands.

"Well, it looks like we're at an impasse here. You don't want to be sent back to England, even with our help. We honestly can't let you loose. We haven't been able to verify your identities. So…" Hogan looked at his men. "We can keep you two down here, or…"

"Move them in with the rest the population, sir?" Kinch suggested. "And watch them?"

"Yup. O'Brien, Bashir. You're now prisoners. Newkirk, Carter. Get them some uniforms, tags, the works. We'll transfer them in. Kinch, get a truck from the motor pool and get two agents to meet it and get them in here."

O'Brien protested. "Wait a minute, Colonel. Our team will be looking for us. We can't…"

"Well, you told Sisko where you were, didn't you?" Hogan reminded them.

"Yes, but."

"Or you can stay down here, restrained, until we sort things out."

"I don't think we have a choice." Bashir said with resignation.

"Nope. You really a doctor?" Hogan asked. Bashir nodded. "Good. We can use one. You'll help our medic. Newkirk, make this one a medic, a corporal. The other one, a sergeant."

Within several hours, Bashir and O'Brien were given uniforms, dog tags and paperwork. Kinch had borrowed a truck from the motor pool and left it in the woods where two underground agents picked it up. LeBeau escorted Bashir and O'Brien to the truck and they were then driven into the camp and processed as new prisoners. After meeting with Klink and Hogan, they were escorted over to Barracks 12, where the men there were given strict orders to keep a close watch on the two prisoners who were still without their Starfleet uniforms, tricorders and badges. However, Hogan agreed to let O'Brien work on the tricorders the next day and left them with a stern warning. "You escape, you could blow our operation. Klink's here because of his record and he keeps his record because of us. We'll be keeping an eye on you. Get it?"

"Yes, sir." The two out-of-place time travelers were now standing at attention.

"But," Hogan continued, "If we make contact with your people and you decide to go back to England on our terms, we can get you out."

Up to this point, both O'Brien and Bashir were only aware of the two tunnel entrances. The one in Barracks two and the stump. They assumed there were more, but were unsure of where they were. Other prisoners were watching their every move and it was difficult to talk privately. They both figured for now, their best bet was to sit tight until the Defiant could come to the rescue.

*********

"Report!" Sisko entered the bridge.

Kira looked up from her console. "Nothing, sir. No transporter function yet. No communications from the surface. "

"They must've been heard." Sisko took a seat. "But they lost their badges."

"Makes sense, Captain." Kira was studying maps of the surface.

"Any more background on this operation, Dax?"

"Yes. The commander is Robert Hogan, Colonel, U.S. army air corps. It was a rescue and sabotage unit stationed in the POW camp."

"Sent there or by accident?" Sisko asked.

"I don't have that information, sir."

"All right. Rescue who?"

"Downed fliers, escapees from other camps, defectors, refugees, mainly fliers."

"Honorable," Worf commented.

"Right under the Nazi's noses?" Kira remarked with admiration.

"Yes." Dax said.

"Were they caught, Dax?"

"No, sir. Camp was liberated April 17, 1945, like I said, and apparently Hogan and his men were all there at the end."

_Boy_, the Captain was thinking. _I'd love to see how they pulled that off._ Now Sisko came back to reality. "We've got to get them out of there, before they contaminate the timeline, if they haven't already. Work on it people."

*********

The next morning Bashir reported to Wilson in the infirmary, while O'Brien headed into the tunnels to work with the tricorders. He tried to find the badges, but they were nowhere in sight. O'Brien was not allowed to wander through the tunnel system unescorted, but he soon figured out that the system was complex and that most of the barracks had entrances.

Bashir and Wilson hit it off immediately, although Wilson was in the dark concerning Bashir's true occupation. He was grateful to have another medic on hand. Bashir kept quiet as he was given a quick tour of the infirmary and the meager supplies. Wilson then informed him they would be checking the supplies down in the tunnels. "Colonel says you're cleared, so follow me, Corporal." Wilson and Bashir walked over to the barracks, moved the stove and headed down below. "All the barracks have entrances, in case we need to evacuate."

"I see," Bashir said.

"Well, here's our secret stash." Wilson had taken Bashir into a small supply room down in the tunnels. "Everything's duplicated, plus we have some extra supplies. This box over here is where we keep dog tags. When the men go out on missions, they'll drop their tags in here, so we can find them in a hurry if we need to."

"Why would they remove their tags?" Bashir was confused.

A bit surprised at the Corporal's naiveté, Wilson explained. "They frequently go out disguised as German officers, or in camouflage outfits. If they get caught and they're wearing the tags, they can be shot on sight as spies. Sometimes, if they're in uniform, they'll wear fake tags, or their own. Depends on the mission. Anyway, this was my contribution to the operation," Wilson said proudly. "I suggested they be kept in a secure, easy to find place, just in case we need a blood type or something. Fortunately," he continued, "We haven't run into that situation."

Bashir continued to look at the supplies. "No antibiotics?" He asked.

"No, I wish we could get them dropped more frequently. But they're still too rare. We've been pretty lucky so far." Wilson answered. "But I've lost a couple fliers and a courier."

Bashir tried to keep from shuddering. To him the supplies were primitive. (1) "Ether?"

"Oh, we were lucky to get a hold of that. Grabbed it at a hospital. We have a good supply of sedatives and sleeping pills." Wilson explained. "Mostly though, it's the usual stuff you would expect at a camp. But with what goes on. You never know."

O'Brien was sharing space in the radio room with Kinch. He tried to shield the tricorders from Kinch's eyes, but the radio operator's curiosity kept him glancing over at the engineer. As it was, O'Brien was having no luck with the tricorders at the moment. He hoped he'd get it working eventually and perhaps get a signal up to the ship. Of course, if he could get some time alone in the room, he figured, he might be able to jury rig something from the shortwave. Then he wondered if he would be able to send an old fashioned signal to the ship, would they be listening? It was a possibility.

No progress had been made up in space. A shuttle rescue was quickly turned down for now, as the area around the Stalag was crowded, and the shuttle might be spotted. Although the Defiant was cloaked, the shuttle would lose that advantage away from the ship.

"Looks like there's a raid tonight, Benjamin." Dax was tracking movements. The sky lit up near Hammelburg and soon quieted down. Two fliers were rescued that evening and Bashir treated his first injury. A small gash in the pilot's leg. The two fliers were moved out the next day.

That afternoon, the two stranded Starfleet crewmembers finally had a chance to catch up with each other. They found a secluded spot out on the compound and started to talk quietly. "I think I would have the tricorders working by tomorrow," O'Brien reported, "Except…"

"Except," Bashir repeated.

"Missing some things."

"We won't get for at least 200 years?"

O'Brien nodded.

"Well." Bashir was now resigned to their temporary fate. "Look at that, Miles. They're bribing one of the guards. The fat one."

"That's Schultz," Miles told him. "I found out he's the Sergeant at Arms. He's also in charge of Barracks two." They continued to observe the transaction. It was obvious to them what Colonel Hogan was doing with the bar of chocolate. Why the other guards overlooked these incidents was a mystery. "So, how are you making out?"

"Bored and appalled." Bashir was thinking about the primitive medical facilities. "You know, I'm surprised they haven't come for us, yet."

"They don't have the transporter working, Julian. Otherwise, I think we'd know something. The shuttle's no good. Too many soldiers out there right now. Captain Sisko will figure something out."

Sisko was not figuring something out. Exasperated, he finally ordered Worf to look for a secluded area where they could safely land the shuttle at night. They decided to wait one more day and then take the risk.

* * *

(1)The Star Trek Next Generation universe, of which Deep Space 9 is a part, takes place around the year 2367. So, our time-travelers are 420 years ahead of our heroes. That's a long time. Or think of it this way. What if we ended up in the year 1590? Yes, their medical facilities would be primitive.


	3. Two Missions Take Shape

Hogan was holding a staff meeting in the barracks common room. After waiting for everyone to take a seat, he asked, "How are our two stranded mystery guests working out?"

"Wilson reports that Bashir is working out fine. He's curious, but not asking too many questions. Wilson seems to like him. O'Brien isn't getting anywhere with his equipment." Kinch said. "I've been watching. He's frustrated and he's been eyeing the radio. You think he would want to make an attempt at contacting his people that way, sir."

"You'd think so," Hogan agreed. "But he hasn't asked. Let's see what happens."

"He's definitely an engineer," Kinch continued. "Checks out everything. The walls. The lighting. And ventilation. Actually caught a problem this morning in tunnel four. Otherwise, the guys in the barracks say they're both friendly, but not too talkative about their personal life."

"And those badges?" Hogan reminded them.

"Nothing, sir. Can't make heads or tails out of it. I've gotten some tweets, though." Carter said brightly. "But no response."

"All right, keep working on it. Okay, let's go over tonight's mission." Hogan unscrolled a map and laid it on the table. "The Underground reported activity at this plant, here. London wants us to verify that it's being refitted and for what. We'll rendezvous with the cell at the farmhouse, leave together to go to the plant and scope it out. It's being guarded, so this will be tricky."

"Can't we go in disguise, Colonel, and ask for an inspection?"

"Not yet, Carter. I want to see what we're dealing with first."

******

"We can land the shuttle, here, Captain." Worf pointed to a landscape map on a computer screen. "There's a small clearing near a farmhouse, which is about 100 meters away. If we drop in at night and then take off again, we should be able to get out without being seen."

"Dax and I will go." Sisko said. "We'll go in after Bashir and O'Brien, and once we have them, we'll signal and then meet back at the rendezvous point."

"We'll check the tricorder for a tunnel entrance and break in, right?" Dax smiled.

"Exactly," Sisko said. "We're here to recover a lost team. Hopefully, we can all just play along, come up with a reasonable explanation and then leave. All right, we'll need civilian clothes."

"Sir, I suggest that you both carry replicas of 20th century weapons. They will mean something," Worf said. "Unlike the phasers."

Sisko agreed. "We'll still take the phasers. We'll move in at 2300 hours, tomorrow night."

Hogan, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk snuck out of camp after the last bed check and made their way towards the farmhouse, where they met up with Kurt and Hans, two operatives that they had worked with many times prior to this evening. The six men were dressed in black and had their faces blackened. Hans and Kurt led Hogan's team out of the area and towards the suspicious plant, several kilometers away.

"It was a canning center before the war," Kurt explained. "Up to several months ago, they were still shipping out cans of food; fruits and vegetables from the local farms. Then it suddenly closed. The workers lost their jobs."

"What happened to the owner?" Hogan asked as he studied the building through his binoculars.

"No clue," Hans said. "Just this past week, we noticed activity; trucks, people going in and out, and then guards."

"All right. Obviously not canned peaches." Hogan counted the guards and traced their movement and then handed the binoculars to Newkirk. "Six?" He asked.

"Right, sir. No lights."

"I'd like to sneak past and see how to get into the building. Let's check around the other side." Hogan got up and the men followed him as they moved around to the other side of the factory. The team waited patiently as the guards made their rounds.

"There's a 3 minute gap on this side, sir. If the guards are punctual, that is," Carter reported. "And there's a cellar entrance."

We'll wait," Hogan said. "See if they are consistent." The team watched for another half an hour. "This is it." Hogan announced. "We have 3 minutes to break in through the door. Newkirk, next break, run over and check out the lock, then come right back."

"Right, sir."

"Okay, go."

Newkirk took off towards the door. After studying the entrance for 30 seconds, he quickly hustled back. "Simple lock and chain. We can snap the chain with a cutter."

"Okay, we'll come back with tools and cameras tomorrow night." Hogan said.

"What about inside, Colonel?" Kurt asked.

"Four of us should be able to handle anyone inside," Hogan reassured him. "Chances are there's no one there, no lights. We'll do this the same time tomorrow."

*********

"We can blow that plant, sir. It's small enough." It was the next evening and the team was preparing for the mission.

"Let's see what's in there first, Carter. It might be safer for a plane to take it out," Hogan said, as he put the finishing touch on his face.

"Here's the camera," Kinch said.

"Hold down the fort." Hogan answered.

"Will do, sir. Be careful."

Kinch and Baker looked at each other. "Another long night," Baker remarked. Both men hated the waiting game, but knew their jobs back at the camp were vital. "Gin or chess?" Baker asked.

Kinch thought. "Chess tonight, I guess."

Both Bashir and O'Brien noticed Wilson's uneasiness that evening. The medic knew the team had gone out and was pacing back and forth in the barracks. He wouldn't get to sleep until someone notified him they were back. Some nights he would hang out in the tunnels with Baker or Kinch, but he had promised the Colonel he would help keep an eye on Bashir and O'brien.

"Colonel go out tonight on a mission, Sarge?" Bashir went over to Wilson's bunk. Bashir could sympathize. "I've been through the same thing. The waiting sucks."

"Yup."

O'Brien walked over and gave the doctor a look. "Team's out, Miles." he explained.

"Ah." O'Brien said. "Been there." He noticed the other men were antsy, as well. In the few days he and Julian had been trapped in the Stalag, O'Brien had come to admire the prisoners he associated with. Barely older than ensigns out of the academy, their professionalism astonished him. He knew he and Julian were being watched and tailed. The boys chatted with them, but kept their mouths shut about certain issues. He observed their mannerisms in camp and how they changed depending on which German was in earshot. He commented to Julian about the acting abilities of some of the kids.

"I think they actually enjoy it." Julian had also noticed the subtle changes. He had even witnessed a diversion that had obviously been planned and executed within seconds. "It keeps them busy and motivated. And healthier," he added. As to the crew from Barracks two...well, that was another story altogether. Since the Colonel had forced them to stay, they'd had little contact with him or his main team. Only Kinch and Baker had spoken with them and had supervised Miles when he worked on the tricorders.

A German coming into camp with no prior knowledge of Colonel Hogan or the Kommandant might have developed the wrong impression of the American officer. He was obviously flippant, but appeared resigned. How wrong they were. The Starfleet team also had Klink immediately pegged as a bureaucrat and pawn.

"Do you think any of this made the history files?" Julian wondered out loud.

"I hope so," Miles responded. "Captain Sisko will at least know what we're dealing with." And now here they were, waiting on pins and needles with the rest of Wilson's barracks. Did the rest of the camp know the team was out? They had no clue.

That night, Worf expertly avoided the searchlights and safely landed the shuttle. Sisko and Dax exited and watched as the shuttle took off again. After briefly testing their communicator badges, they took off in the direction of the camp. Both officers kept checking their tricorders for signs of troops, trucks or anything else that would be a hazard.

Hogan, his team, and Hans and Kurt met again at the farmhouse and set off for the plant. None of them noticed a dark object taking off in the sky. If they had, it would have disappeared before they would have registered the sight. They stopped at the edge of the factory grounds and waited.

"You two stay out here," Hogan ordered. "If we're not out in 20 minutes, leave. Carter you're with them. Remember, 20 minutes." The three men prepared to cover Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau as they waited for the gap in the guard detail. When the gap came, the three men ran over to the cellar door and waited while Newkirk cut the chain. They quickly and quietly climbed down the stairs and, as expected, found themselves in the basement. Without uttering a sound, Hogan turned on his flashlight and they proceeded to walk carefully through the room. LeBeau tapped Hogan when he spotted the stairs. Hogan was the first one at the top and he cautiously opened the door several inches. Hearing and seeing nothing, he opened the door a bit further. He stepped out and motioned for his men to follow. They were in a large room that appeared to be the main operating center of the factory. Keeping his light close to the floor, Hogan started to examine the machinery, while Newkirk and LeBeau moved to other areas and did the same. LeBeau discovered an office that looked out onto the factory floor. He opened the door and saw only an empty room holding a dusty desk. He stepped back out and motioned for Newkirk.

"See anything?" He whispered. "This office is empty."

"No mate. A few chairs, empty barrels, tubs."

Hogan began to feel uneasy and quickly joined his men. "The canning stuff is still in here. Let's get out of here," he said quickly. "Nothing's been done. Come on, let's move." Now afraid of a trap, the three men drew their weapons and started walking towards the cellar. They were several yards away when the lights went on.


	4. A Fly in the Ointment

Carter, Kurt and Hans were hiding behind the fence. They were impatiently counting the minutes, when they simultaneously saw the windows light up, and the guards abandon their posts and head into the building. A stunned Carter had to stop himself from yelling.

"It's a trap!" Hans was looking through the binoculars.

"What now?" Kurt looked over at Carter, who was trying not to panic.

"We wait, for now," he decided. "Let's see what happens when they come out."

"What if they don't come out?" Kurt whispered.

"We could go for back-up," Hans suggested.

Carter thought for a moment. "No, that would take too long. There are three of us, six guards and who knows how many Germans inside. Suicide."

"Stop where you are and drop your weapons. You're surrounded." The voice came from behind Hogan. He and his men heard a click. Newkirk and LeBeau looked at their C.O. He nodded and dropped his pistol. They did the same.

"Turn around. Hands up," the voice barked in German. The three turned and stood face to face with an SS officer and several soldiers. The guards who had been patrolling outside had also entered the building. "Well, now," the officer walked down the line, looking at his captives. "We set a trap and the Underground took the bait. Excellent. What are your names?" His query was met by silence. "Never mind. We'll get them."

Carter, Hans and Kurt watched as Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau, their hands bound, were marched out of the building. The Sergeant assessed that the odds weren't so good and quickly made an executive decision. "Hans, run back to the farmhouse and radio our camp. Tell them what happened." _Thank God it's not Hochstetter_, Carter realized. "Tell them it's SS. We'll try and follow them." Hans took off, while Carter and Kurt made themselves as small as possible and watched.

Hogan was grateful for two things. They had left their dog tags back at camp, and Carter and the two agents were safe; probably observing this whole sorry scenario. Otherwise, he was hopping mad and scared at the same time. Mad that he had taken two men with him into a trap, and scared for them, and himself, for that matter. The three of them were then shoved into a truck.

"Is there another car?" Carter asked. Kurt quickly checked and shook his head. "They probably took them to SS headquarters. Let's go."

********

"Benjamin! I see it." Both officers had noticed a life sign quickly heading towards them.

"Come on," he ordered. They both slipped behind a group of trees and watched as a man clad in black ran towards the farmhouse that was behind them.

"That can't be good," Dax noted.

"Lets keep moving." Sisko said.

********

Kinch and Baker were immersed in their chess game when the radio came to life. Kinch hurried over to the receiver and answered the call. A few moments later, he and Baker were waking up the rest of the barracks.

Kurt and Carter showed up at the farmhouse shortly after Hans. They filled him in and alerted other units to check the SS building for signs of the truck. A dejected Carter then left and started to make his way back to camp.

For some reason, Wilson was still restless and decided to head down below to wait with Kinch and Baker. He let Bashir and O'Brien come along with him and they eagerly followed the medic through the barracks entrance towards the radio room, which was now crowded with at least half the residents of Barracks two.

"What's wrong?" Wilson immediately asked.

"We got a call from the Underground," Baker answered. "It was a trap. The SS got the Colonel, Newkirk and LeBeau. Carter and the two agents were outside. Carter's on his way back. They took the three out in a truck. That's all we know."

Bashir and O'Brien, unsure of how to proceed in this situation, watched quietly. Obviously, they had nothing to do with the trap, so it must have occurred. They looked at each other and stepped aside. Kinch noticed them standing there and ordered them back to their barracks. "Abrams, see that they get there."

The men in their hut were asleep and unaware of the ongoing drama, so the two of them were able to talk without being overheard. O'Brien was itching to get involved, Julian could tell. "We can't do anything about it," he warned the chief. "They'll handle this on their own. Besides, we'll get in the way."

"We don't even know how this ends. Damn, I want those badges." O'Brien had not seen them since Hogan had confiscated them. He knew Carter and Kinch had been studying them, but they hadn't discovered how they worked. Had they taken them apart? Possibly. When asked, O'Brien had claimed secrecy and refused to talk. Knowing that the transporters were down also frustrated the engineer. He assumed all of the personnel were working on the problem, but intuitively knew that they missed his expertise.

"You know, Sisko may decide to send down the shuttle," Julian thought.

"And hide it how?"

"No; land it, have it leave, come after us, then rendezvous with it."

O'Brien agreed with the logic. "We should assume then, that he and maybe Dax or Kira are down here somewhere. They know where we are, so I bet they're possibly on the way." Half secure in that thought, but still worried about their newfound comrades, O'Brien and Bashir turned in for a few hours of restless sleep.

********

Dax and Sisko eventually reached the outskirts of the Stalag and set up a reconnaissance position in the woods. Shortly afterwards, they observed a young man, clad in black, open up a tree stump and disappear below ground.

"Interesting," Sisko commented.

"What, the tree stump?" Dax responded.

"Yes, we now have an entrance, but that's another one in black. They were out on a mission. There was the one at the farmhouse," Sisko reminded her. "Now, our next step is figuring out how we're going in and getting our men out." He looked at his tricorder. "I'm picking up the badges, but we know they've been separated from them." Nothing had been received from Bashir of O'Brien since the last conversation.

********

Carter hastily stepped off the ladder and quickly gave a report. "I thought about going in, but it would have been suicide. There were nine of them and three of us."

"You did the right thing," Kinch reassured them. "We've got to figure out how to get them out of SS headquarters."

"You confirmed the truck showed up there?" Carter asked.

"We're waiting for confirmation, but for now we're assuming that's where they are," Kinch said.

"Why the SS, Kinch?" LeBeau wondered. "The Gestapo usually goes after the Underground."

"Who knows? Internal squabble, orders from above. The Gestapo hasn't been too successful around here."

"Man," Carter said. "At least it wasn't Hochstetter. We'd all be dead by now."

Baker poked his head in. "The truck stopped at SS headquarters. They've entered the building."

"Good," Kinch replied as he grabbed a blueprint. "Let's decide on our next move."

*******

The three men hadn't exchanged a word on the short ride into Hammelburg. They were seated next to one another on a bench up against the side, while three armed guards sat facing them. Newkirk had been attempting to get free, while LeBeau was silently reminding himself to speak only in German.

"Let's go." The guards prodded the three and pushed them into the building. The SS officer that had captured them spoke briefly to the officer at reception and then headed towards the basement. A guard unlocked the cell and Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau were thrown in.

"I will be back," the officer informed them. The guard untied their hands and closed the door. Hogan said nothing, but silently motioned for the others to check for bugs. After finding several, he sat down on the bench, grabbed Newkirk's hand and tapped out a quick message in Morse code. 'Make up a name.' Newkirk nodded. Hogan did the same with LeBeau and added, 'hold out until rescue.'

Kinch and Carter decided to send men disguised as Gestapo and infiltrate SS headquarters. Kinch was sure he could bribe Schultz to not report the missing men, so plans were made to leave after morning roll call. Carter and Olsen would borrow a truck and meet up with Hans and Kurt outside town.

Dax and Sisko watched as Carter and Olsen left the tunnel that morning. "Look at that," Sisko said. "They're going out as Gestapo. This might be a good time to head in," he noted. "They may be preoccupied."

"What, just waltz in through the tunnel and say, excuse me, we're looking for two stranded federation citizens?"

Sisko gave Dax a look. "Actually, yes!"

"Benjamin!"

"Dax, we can't just walk in through the front gates and ask for their release. For all we know, they're hiding in the tunnels."

"And as soon as we step off the ladder, Benjamin, well, I hope those men aren't trigger-happy."

"That's why you're going first, Dax." Sisko smiled.

"I see."

*********

That morning, the SS officer who arrested Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau, presented himself at their cell, and introduced himself as Major Stroehmann. _This one's the leader_, he thought, correctly identifying Colonel Hogan. Again he asked for names and again was rewarded by silence. "Very well…"

"I thought this was the Gestapo's job," Hogan broke in.

"The Gestapo has been next to useless in this jurisdiction. Sabotage is out of control. The Underground leader, Papa Bear, is still at large. I decided to have a try at catching some of you," Stroehmann laughed. "I succeeded." After eyeballing the trio, Stroehmann made his decision. "I'll start with you." He pointed at LeBeau. "Guard, bring this one to my office."

The guard grabbed LeBeau's arm and hauled him down the hall to the major's office, shoving him unceremoniously into a chair when they got there. Stroehmann walked up and leaned against his desk, facing the Frenchman.

"What's your name?"

LeBeau answered with a pre-arranged pseudonym.

"Good." Stroehmann wrote it down, although he assumed it was made up. "Give me the name of your cell leader."

LeBeau remained quiet.

"Where is your safe house? Your radio? Do you know Papa Bear?" Stroehmann kept pressing.

"No." LeBeau finally answered. "We're on our own."

"I don't believe you. You all answer to someone."

"It's just us. No one else is involved." LeBeau went flying out of the chair as Stroehmann struck him, hard.

"Take this one back," he said to the guard. "Bring me another one." The guard shoved LeBeau back into the cell and grabbed Newkirk. Hogan rushed over to Louis.

"Hold still. Let me check you out," he said quietly in German.

"I'm okay," LeBeau replied. He gingerly rolled over and got to his feet. "He's fishing for now," he reported.

The same game was played with Newkirk and he suffered the same consequences, a minor beating and then a rough toss into the cell. It was now Hogan's turn to face the SS major.

"You are the team leader," he stated. "Tell me what I want to know and I'll let your men live."

"I have nothing to say." Hogan replied.

Stroehmann continued. "Let's continue with your name, your contact, safe house, other sabotage missions."

********

Carter and Olsen boldly entered SS headquarters and walked right over to the officer at reception. "We have orders to retrieve three prisoners captured last night at an abandoned canning factory." Carter stated in his most authoritative voice. The SS officer eyed the Gestapo agents suspiciously.

"Well?" Carter said impatiently.

"Those are Major Stroehmann's prisoners." The officer on duty decided it was best to let someone else deal with the Gestapo and jurisdiction issues.

"Then I suggest you contact him," Olsen sneered.

The OD picked up a phone and briefly spoke afterwards. "I notified his aide," he told Carter and Olsen. "Wait here."

An aide knocked and opened the door to Stroehmann's office. "Excuse me, Major, but two Gestapo agents are downstairs. They claim they have orders to have the new prisoners turned over to them."

Hogan, who was now bleeding in several places and thought Stroehmann may have broken his ribs during his questioning, felt his spirits lift. It had to be Carter down there negotiating for his release. He and his men might get out of this mess with only minor injuries.

Annoyed, the major told the guard to put Hogan back in the cell, while he dealt with the Gestapo.

LeBeau and Newkirk quickly went over to check on Hogan, as soon as he was tossed into the cell. They sat him on the bench and started to wipe away the blood oozing from his mouth. Waving them off, Hogan informed them about the Gestapo agents and then grabbed his side.

Carter and Stroehmann were having a heated argument in the lobby of SS headquarters.

"The Underground is the Gestapo's responsibility," Carter emphasized the word Gestapo. "We have been trying to capture one of these cells for months, Major, and you are impeding our investigation."

"So far, you have nothing to show for your so-called investigations," Stroehmann retorted. "Berlin is getting impatient. The sabotage continues. We set the trap. The prisoners are mine," he insisted.

Carter toned down his voice. "I assure you, Major, that credit will be properly given to you, but our interrogation methods are more persuasive. What have the prisoners revealed so far? Anything?" Carter let out an internal sigh of relief at Stroehmann's silence. "I thought so."

"Perhaps we can get a look at these prisoners," Olsen suggested. "See if we recognize them, while we discuss who has authority."

"Yes," Carter echoed. "I would agree to that."

"Very well." Still angry and suspicious, Stroehmann led Carter and Olsen to the cells. "I've only started to question them," he explained. "We haven't had enough time to pressure them adequately for more answers." They entered the holding area and opened the cell where Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau were imprisoned. They showed no reaction when they spotted Carter and Olsen.

"You! Get up!" Carter demanded as he pointed to Hogan. Hogan gingerly stood up and gave Carter an icy stare. Realizing Hogan was injured, Carter gulped, but quickly regained his composure. "What is your name?" Hogan spat on Carter's boots then sat back down. "I want these men now!" Carter ordered. "They'll wish they were dead by the time I'm finished…"

"Major!" Stroehmann interrupted. "I have not completed my questioning. I will not release them. I will be calling Major Hochstetter personally to complain."

"I strongly suggest you not bother the major because of this scum," Carter quickly said, as he pointed to the three.

Hochstetter. Stroehmann despised the head of the local Gestapo office. The man was worthless. The amount of sabotage in the area had actually increased on his watch and he had yet to come close to catching the elusive Papa Bear. Not only that, but Stroehmann had heard that Hochstetter was fixated on an American Colonel held as a prisoner at the local POW camp. Jokes about that sometimes made the rounds at the local beer houses. The Gestapo agent was correct, however. It wouldn't do to bother the major over three prisoners and incur a taste of his notorious temper. But these were his prisoners that were caught in his trap and he was determined not to let them go. "I will not call the major now," Stroehmann announced, "But you cannot take these prisoners until I verify the order. You will have to wait."

Carter and Olsen were trying not to panic. In their experience, written orders were usually obeyed. "Very well, but I would like to question these three now." Carter pretended to give in.

Stroehmann, thinking he had won a small victory, agreed, but only if he was allowed to witness the session.

"I want them all together," Carter announced. "It's more effective that way. Is there a place we can take them? This won't do."

"My office," Stroehmann said. "Guards, bring the prisoners. Let's go."

Carter looked at Olsen and made a small motion towards his gun. Olsen nodded in understanding. Hogan also noticed Carter's move. Per regulations, prisoners were required to have their hands cuffed or bound while being moved through the building and Carter was counting on this as a way to get the guard into the cell. The three prisoners moved towards the door. It was solid, and once closed, anyone on the outside would have no idea what was occurring within.

Carter removed his pistol and waved it at Hogan. "You there. Turn around. Schnell." Olsen, as well, removed his weapon. The guard, now with his back turned, headed for the three. In a quick motion, Carter shut the door and pointed his gun at the major while Olsen jumped the guard. Hogan, Newkirk and LeBeau turned and finished the job. "These are my prisoners, Major. Turn around." Carter hit the SS officer, who fell unconscious onto the floor. "I think we'll march you all out of here, Sir."

Hogan was for once, speechless. "Good plan," was all he could say.

"The cuffs?" Olsen had picked them up.

"No. Use the rope." Hogan suggested. "Easier for us to get loose." Carter and Olsen quickly tied a loose knot around the hands of their prisoners and the five nervously walked out of the building.


	5. Disaster Strikes

Dax and Sisko hid their tricorders in the brush outside the tunnel entrance and started to make their move, when they received a signal from the ship.

"Captain! We've fixed the transporter!" Kira announced.

"That's great timing. Did you test it?" Sisko asked.

"Of course," Kira sounded insulted. "We sent an apple down, got it back. Worf sent me down. I came back."

"OK, listen, beam up the tricorders. I don't want them seen. We're going in."

"Be careful."

"We'll contact you. Sisko out. Things are looking up, Dax. After you." They slowly opened the stump and Dax headed down. Kinch, Baker, Wilson and most of Barracks two were waiting in the tunnel when Dax climbed down the ladder.

At first, being preoccupied, they didn't notice the intruder, until Garth suddenly spoke up. "Someone's at the entrance."

They had no time to grab a weapon, but they all turned and stared in amazement at Dax as she stepped off the lowest rung.

"Hi there," she said. "I'm here to rescue two of my men."

"Sisko?" Kinch asked as soon as he found his voice.

"Oh, he's here. Sir?"

"Coming." He was several steps behind her.

Baker had wisely inched away from the commotion and had grabbed a weapon. He pointed it at the two intruders and asked how they had found the entrance.

"It was easy," Sisko raised his hands to show they were empty. "We're friends. We just want our men and then we're out of here."

"How did you find the entrance?" Baker, who was still pointing the gun, repeated.

"We saw one of your men go through and then we saw two come out," Sisko explained.

"Search them," Kinch ordered. Two of the prisoners patted down Dax and Sisko and, while apologizing to Dax, removed the pistols and phasers. Fortunately, they did not find the communicator badges the officers had hidden within their clothes. Sisko sighed. He had hoped this would have gone smoother, but he could not blame them for being suspicious.

********

"So, now, Captain," Lucsly interrupted. "The soldiers have seen communication badges, non-functioning tricorders and now phasers."

"Don't forget the uniform fabric," Sisko added.

"Not too good." Lucsly made an entry on his data pad. "What prompted you to bring weapons down in the first place, Captain?"

Sisko stared at the temporal agent. "Nazis. We were in the middle of a war zone," he pointed out. "Oh, the pistols weren't loaded. They were replicated."

"In that case, you took a chance." Dulmer said. "What if they had checked the weapons and tried to remove the ammunition?"

"Once they saw the phasers," Sisko recalled, "that wasn't an issue."

*********

"Look at these. What are these anyway?" Hammond tossed a phaser over to Kinch.

"Please be careful with those," Sisko warned. They were locked, but he was still nervous.

"A new weapon?" Kinch turned them over in his hands.

"Top secret."

"Figured you'd say that. Look, there's a lot going on right now." He turned and asked someone to fetch O'Brien and Bashir. "Colonel's orders were to keep your men here until we get verification of your identities."

"I don't think you'll get that," Sisko informed him.

"Well, you know about our operation. Look, we gave your men a choice to go to England and they refused."

"Can I talk to Colonel Hogan?" Sisko asked. "I'm sure we can…"

"He's not here," Kinch quickly said.

Bashir and O'Brien reappeared in the tunnels and let out a sigh of relief.

"You two all right?" Sisko asked as he eyed their uniforms with amusement.

"Never better, sir," Bashir offered.

"Our friends here don't want to let us go," Sisko explained. "It's a shame, because we finally have transport."

"That's great, sir. Our tricorders are kaput and they took our badges," O'Brien whispered.

"Worf can track the pins." Sisko stopped talking and grinned at his captors. "Look, we have everyone now. I see you're busy, so we can all get out of your way."

"No." Kinch turned to Garth and Hammond. "See to it that these four don't go anywhere. We've got enough problems."

"What's going on?" Sisko quietly asked Bashir and O'Brien, as they were escorted into another area of the tunnels.

"Three men got caught by the SS. It was a trap. Two of them went out today to attempt a rescue."

"Those must've been the two we saw dressed as Gestapo," Dax said.

"We have to see how it plays out," Sisko ordered. "No interference."

"They'll be all right," Dax reminded him. "Remember the records?"

"Records?" Bashir asked.

"We pulled up what we could before coming down." Sisko explained. "According to what we found, everyone was liberated."

O'Brien was relieved. "That's good then."

"What are you four mumbling about?" Hammond demanded. He and Garth showed them to a chamber that had been fitted with a door that locked.

"You can call this our brig," Garth joked. "Please step in, ma'am." Dax smiled at the soldier. "We will be right out here, so don't try anything."

"Well, we wait for the Colonel," Sisko announced as he made himself comfortable. He tapped the communications badge he had hidden. "Sisko to Worf."

"Worf here."

"I found Bashir and O'Brien, but we'll be delayed. We'll keep you updated."

"Aye, sir."

"Well, we can't just disappear out of a locked room, now can we?" Sisko stated the obvious.

"And they have our phasers out there on the table," Dax reminded him.

********

"We're being followed." Carter reported. Hans was in the front driving the truck while the rest of the team was in the back. Hogan moved, slowly opened the door and spotted an SS staff car.

"Damn, they're making up ground. Tell Hans to head away from the camp." LeBeau moved towards the front and moments later Hans turned down another road. The car came closer and closer. "Get out your guns," Hogan said. "Newkirk, you think you can take out one of the tires?" The Englishman was their best shot.

"I'll try, sir. Carter, give me your pistol." He peered out the door. "They're going to fire! Get down!" He shouted. Suddenly, shots rang out from the staff car.

"Fire!" Hogan ordered.

The truck began to swerve. "Keep it steady, Hans," Newkirk prayed as he attempted to aim at the tire. Shots rang out again. Olson was hit and was flung back further into the truck. Carter scrambled for Olsen's weapon and began firing, while Hogan attempted to pull the injured man out of the way.

"Olsen, hang in there." Hogan began to tear off strips of clothing to make a bandage. A few more shots then rang out. He then felt pain and a burning sensation in his side, but ignored it, as his adrenaline went into overdrive.

Newkirk aimed and fired off a shot that hit a front tire. The SS car lost control, flipped and landed upside down. None of the occupants moved. "Got him!" Newkirk looked back and saw Olsen on the floor bleeding heavily from a wound near his chest. Hogan had now collapsed next to him, while Carter and Kurt tried to help their injured comrades.

The truck came to a stop and LeBeau ran to the front. "We've got to get to camp fast! Olsen and Colonel Hogan have been shot!" Hans turned the truck around and headed towards the camp, finally stopping at the usual prearranged spot.

"We'll help you carry them back," Kurt offered.

"Then you get out, fast," Carter ordered. "Let's go." They got the two men out of the truck and gingerly started to carry them towards the tunnel entrance. LeBeau had gone on ahead.

"I can walk." Hogan was protesting.

"No, sir." Carter was firm. "We don't know how bad your wound is. We're almost there."

"Take care of Olsen," Hogan said weakly. "He looks bad."

Carter reassured his C.O. "We got him, sir."

"LeBeau's coming!" One of the prisoners was checking for signs of life outside the stump.

"That's it?" Kinch sounded concerned. He headed for the ladder and caught LeBeau as he almost fell in his haste to get down.

"Get Wilson," he said as he tried to catch his breath. "It's Olsen and the Colonel. Shot."

"I'm here." Wilson hurried over. "How bad?"

"Olsen was hit near the chest." LeBeau described his injury. "I don't know how the Colonel is. He said he could walk, but they are carrying both of them."

"Kinch, I need Bashir and a runner for supplies," Wilson said urgently.

"Here they come," Baker said.

Abrams went to fetch Bashir. He quickly explained what happened while Hammond unlocked the door. "Wilson needs you. We have two injuries." Everyone stood up.

_They must be ba_d, Bashir thought. "How serious? "

"I don't know. Gunshots. Come on."

"Let the rest of them come," Bashir pleaded with the guards. "They all have first aid training."

Hammond agreed. "All right, all of you, let's go." Bashir headed to the medical area on the run.

*********

"Hang on, Doctor." Dulmer interrupted Bashir, who was now taking over the narration. "Why were you so eager to go? Didn't you remember the records showed everyone was liberated? This medic should have been able to take care of everything."

"That is a good point," Bashir said. "Except for the fact that I was ordered to go help and frankly, with two wounded men coming in, I wasn't exactly thinking about past historical records. I did what any doctor would have done in those circumstances. You weren't there."

"I suppose you're right," Dulmer agreed. "Go on."

"Wait. How did all of you find out what exactly happened to the Colonel's team? You weren't there. And why were they followed?" It sounded like nitpicking, but Lucsly wanted all the details.

Sisko answered. "We gathered the information in bits and pieces later on from some of the team members. I don't think they even knew why they were followed. They didn't obviously stop to ask the men in the staff car how they found out they were imposters. But, it really isn't important, is it?"

"No, Captain. Doctor, please continue."

***********

"Everyone clear out," Wilson ordered as he saw Bashir enter the room.

"Julian? I can help," Dax offered. The Trill had accumulated quite a bit of first aid knowledge in her many lifetimes.

Wilson didn't argue. He grabbed Olsen's tags out of the container and handed them to Hammond. "You. Go out and get donors. B positive." Thinking Hogan's wound was less serious, he ordered Bashir to check the Colonel out. "Give him some morphine." He handed Bashir a syringe.

Bashir moved over to the table where the Colonel had been set down. Hogan kept trying to get up to see how Olsen was managing.

"Colonel, please stay still and let me look at you."

"How is he?" Hogan, who was now in tremendous pain, asked.

Bashir gently pushed the man down. "He'll be fine." Grabbing some scissors, Julian cut away Hogan's shirt and found the entrance wound. "Hang on sir; I'm giving you some morphine." After injecting the drug, he tried to find an exit wound. "It's still in there, Colonel. We're going to have to take it out."

"Do what you have to do," Hogan grimaced.

Bashir really wanted to check on Olsen. "Dax, stay here and make sure he doesn't move." He moved over to the table where they had put Olsen. "Wilson, how is he?"

"In shock, a lot of blood loss." The look in the medic's eyes told the whole story. The blood donors began to arrive. "How's the Colonel?"

"I had to fight with him to keep him down. The bullet needs to come out and I'm not sure how deep it is or what it hit. We need to stabilize Olsen first, before surgery," Bashir added. Wilson looked at him, but didn't comment.

"Wilson?" Hogan was fighting off sleep, but wanted the medic's attention. "Wilson?" The medic walked over.

"Colonel, don't worry."

"No. I need to tell you. Bashir is a doctor, not a medic. Long story."

"Colonel, I wish you would keep me in the loop."

"Sorry," Hogan replied.

Wilson touched the Colonel's shoulder for a moment and then walked away. "I'll get the transfusion started."

"I can help with that, Sergeant," Dax offered. "Don't ask," she said to Bashir, who went over to check Olsen's wound.

_Shock and infection, the two major killers_, Bashir thought. He didn't give the Sergeant much of a chance, but there was still hope.

"Kinch has already put in a call for a penicillin drop," Wilson said as if he had read Bashir's mind. "Standard operating procedure around here." While Dax started working on the transfusion, Wilson and Bashir went to check on Hogan. "He's out from the morphine," Wilson said. " I can look for the bullet if you want to deal with Olsen, doctor. "

"No," Bashir hesitated. He didn't like Hogan's color. "Hang on." He looked at the entry wound, and figuring trajectory in his head, he became concerned. "It's in pretty far," he reported. "I'm going to have to check and see if it hit anything." Bashir set out to perform his first surgery in the 20th century. He grabbed the ether and tried to recall everything he had learned about field medicine, ancient medical techniques and the use of anesthetic gases.

Although Olsen was still not out of the woods, he had stabilized enough for Wilson to remove the bullet and stitch up the wound. Meanwhile, Bashir was gingerly checking on Hogan's injury. "Dax." He motioned for the Trill to come over. He pulled her away from the table. Julian had removed the bullet. Hogan was now sleeping, but his color had not improved and he was becoming feverish.

Dax looked at the Colonel. "Infection?" she asked with concern.

Bashir pulled Dax out of Wilson's earshot. The medic was so intent on caring for his other patient, he probably wouldn't hear anyway, but Bashir didn't want to take any chances.

"Dax, he's dead." Bashir whispered.

"What?" The Trill glanced at the Colonel. "He's breathing."

"No, I mean he's dying. The bullet made a mess of his liver. I can't repair it. Not here, anyway. It's gone."


	6. The Paradox Enters the Picture

"That can't be," Dax said as she walked over to the table. "What about a hospital?" She whispered.

Bashir shook his head. "I don't know if they would take prisoners. Besides, that wouldn't help. He's only got a few hours. Tell the Captain."

"What about the other one?" Dax asked.

Bashir wiped his forehead and went over to get an update on Olsen.

"He's still unconscious," Wilson said. "I don't know if we got to him in time. He lost a lot of blood." Bashir was impressed with the medic's skills and said so. Wilson said nothing, but walked towards the door. "I need to let them know what's going on." The medic looked at Bashir and walked out of the room.

"He's what?" Sisko thought he had heard wrong.

"Dying and he doesn't know if Olsen will make it either." Dax, O'Brien and Sisko were huddling in a corner. Bashir joined them as everyone else crowded around Wilson.

"Olsen's touch and go." Wilson reported. The prisoners were stunned.

"And Colonel Hogan?" Kinch finally asked.

"The bullet's out. Bashir worked on him. I have to go back."

"They can't die," Sisko was emphatic. "Something's wrong."

"I can't save him here, Captain." Bashir pointed to the prisoners and lowered his voice. "They don't know about the Colonel."

***********

Both Dulmer and Lucsly, engrossed in the drama, had set down their data pads and were listening intently to the narration of events. All four of the personnel that had been transported to the surface were now in the conference room. At this point, Lucsly almost jumped out of his seat. "No, don't tell me... don't say it."

"Don't say what?" Bashir, who had been describing the chaos, asked.

"What you are about to say," Dulmer piped up. "I hate this. All right, Doctor. What happened next?"

*********

"Maybe we're meant to be here?" O'Brien was thinking. "Sounds crazy but…"

"We are meant to be here," Sisko echoed the chief. "Doctor, if we can somehow get them to the ship, can you help them?"

"Both of them," Bashir said. "But we would have to do it quickly. I need to go back in, if you think of something, let me know."

Sisko was now faced with a big problem. How to get one Starfleet doctor and two injured soldiers from the 20th century up to a starship without the rest of the prisoners noticing. _And they say this job is easy. _He turned to Dax and O'Brien. "Ideas, people?"

Bashir noticed that Hogan was coming out of the anesthetic. He went over and told him that he had removed the bullet.

"Thanks. How's Olsen?" He groaned. "Wilson?"

Wilson looked up. "Colonel, he's stable," Wilson lied. "How do you feel, sir?"

"Hurts, Hot." Hogan closed his eyes and tried to breathe through the pain.

"We've already requested a penicillin drop."

Bashir realized he had little time. It was unethical to keep the truth from Wilson and the rest of the prisoners.

Sisko and O'Brien studied the men in the area of the tunnel where they were waiting. Five prisoners remained, the rest had climbed back up to the barracks and were told to circulate throughout the camp. Baker, Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk were strategizing on ways to explain Hogan and Olsen's absence. The Starfleet officers' phasers were visible on one of the tables.

"Dax," Sisko said quietly. He took off the communicator badge he had hidden in his clothes and handed it to her. "Put our badges on the patients. Call Worf and ask him to beam you up. As soon as you get there, do you think you can beam up Hogan, Olsen and Bashir?"

She nodded. "Bashir and the medic are too close, Benjamin. We'll have to beam them all up."

"Deal with him on the ship, then. We've got to get them up there," Sisko said.

Dax quietly and quickly walked over to the medical area and spoke with Bashir. He nodded, walked over to Olsen and hid the pin near his body. He did the same with Hogan and waited.

Since Hogan's team was immersed in their planning, Sisko and O'Brien were able to have a quiet conversation. "We've got to get the phasers." Sisko motioned to the table. "Once they realize they're gone we are going to be in trouble."

O'Brien was shocked. "Should we try and stun them?"

Sisko nodded. "As many as we can. This is a real mess."

Dax moved to a corner, out of sight of Wilson, and quietly tapped her badge. "Worf," she said quietly. "Can you locate me and beam me up?" Worf didn't ask any questions. He just adjusted his equipment to scan for a Trill and pushed the button.

Wilson was bent over Olsen and did not notice when Dax dematerialized, but Hogan was semiconscious and saw it. He thought he was hallucinating. Now feeling sicker, he let out a soft moan and grabbed Bashir's hand. "Something's wrong, I saw…"

"Don't worry, Colonel." Bashir tried to reassure him. "You'll be fine." A moment later, the four humans in the medical area disappeared.

"What the hell?" were the first words out of Wilson's mouth as he materialized on the Defiant's transporter pad.

"We've got to get these two to sickbay!" Bashir yelled as Dax began to move to help him. Worf quickly took aim with his phaser and stunned Wilson, who fell to the ground. "Come on, we'll deal with him later."

Hogan felt awful. His fever was rising and now his body was wracked with aches. Drifting in and out of consciousness, his hallucinations seemed to worsen. The last thing he heard before Bashir put him to sleep was Dax saying that Olsen had stopped breathing.

"Put that one on life support!" Bashir now had two dying men on his hands. Kira, who had come in to assist, helped Dax get Olsen under the unit, while Worf and Bashir moved Hogan onto the bio-bed. Olsen was now his immediate concern. He moved over to the bed and saw that the Sergeant was again breathing. Dax and Kira were literally shaking. They had managed to set up the equipment and restart the Sergeant's heart. Relieved, Bashir made a few adjustments and thanked the two women.

"It's a good thing these units have instructions," Kira said as she wiped the sweat off of her face.

Bashir moved back to check on Hogan. Looking at the Colonel's now fluctuating life signs, he shook his head. "I'm going to have to graft a new liver." Dax and Kira had moved over.

"How long will that take?" Dax, alarmed, asked.

"Several days." Bashir carefully swabbed Hogan's cheek and placed the cells in a petri dish. Moving back to the bed, he placed the Colonel on support and started the procedure. Once that began, Bashir started the process of removing the toxins from Hogan's body.

"What's this one's name?" Kira asked.

"Olsen. You know, I don't even know his first name." Bashir let out a small laugh.

"He's so young." Kira stroked the sergeant's face, which was now regaining some color. "I'll go see if I can find anything on him." She carefully removed the dog tags Wilson had put back around Olsen's neck and went over to the computer.

Worf, carrying Wilson, came into sickbay. "Doctor?"

"Put him anywhere," Bashir said. "Here, inject him with this until we know what to do with him." He tossed Worf the hypospray. Worf plopped the medic on an empty bed.

*******

"You said it." Lucsly was rapidly developing a migraine. "We hate those."

"Hate what?" Sisko asked.

"We went through this the last time," Lucsly said. "The Predestination Paradox. You said, 'we were meant to be here.'"

"Oh. Well, it certainly seemed that way." Sisko said.

"That's bad enough." Dulmer pointed his finger at the Captain. "But, your people also shot one of their people."

"Stunned," Worf, who along with Kira had entered the conference room, snarled. "Not, shot."

"If you want to get technical," Sisko added. "Actually, come to think of it, we really put Wilson through hell, didn't we?"

His crew murmured in agreement.

"Go on with the story, Doctor." Dulmer now looked like he was in pain.

********

"So, this is the Colonel." Worf stepped over to the bio-bed. "The mastermind behind the operation." He nodded his head in appreciation. "A true warrior."

"Worf, he used subterfuge, dishonesty, psychology and played games to fool the Germans, after he was captured," Dax explained.

Worf let out a sound that could best be described as a growl. "He fought against the Nazis and saved innocents. A Klingon would not have let themselves be captured, Jadzia. He would fight by hand, if necessary and would die with honor. But, that was not the way of the Allies." Worf had a respect for others even if he did not follow their methods. "He fought the only way he knew how, against people with no honor."

"Well, let's hope we can save this warrior, Worf, and the timeline as well." Bashir was again working on the Colonel, who had been rapidly deteriorating. "Captain Sisko will have to figure out how to handle things down there."

"I found his records." Kira had returned. "First name, Brian. Born October 14, 1917. No date of death. Liberated with the rest of the camp. He has to pull through. Oh, and I found this picture from something called the National Archives."

"Look." Jadzia pointed at the photo of a large group of prisoners. "There's the Colonel, Sergeant Olsen and Wilson." They all looked over at the unconscious medic.

"We need to get him back down there," Kira pointed out.

"If he goes back down there and there are two patients missing, he'll panic." Bashir countered.

"If he stays here then, he stays out," Kira ordered. She then came to a decision. "We'll keep him here," Kira said. "Hopefully, they'll think you all got out on foot and took him with."


	7. The Wrath of Kinch

A/N I'd like to thank El Gringo Loco for providing me with the medical information I needed to make sure Olsen's and Hogan's injuries were at least somewhat plausible.

If Wilson had gone down to the surface and panicked, he would have been in good company. It took no time for the men to discover that Olsen, Hogan and Wilson, along with the woman and the doctor, were missing. Right now, they were in a standoff. Sisko and O'Brien were pointing their phasers at the prisoners, while the prisoners were pointing pistols at the intruders. Sisko was unsuccessfully attempting to reassure them that the two injured men had been taken to their 'unit' for better treatment.

*********

Both Dulmer and Lucsly started laughing.

"I fail to see what is so funny," Sisko grumbled.

"Sorry, Captain," Dulmer said. "But, you and the Chief, with all of your experience, couldn't get control over five POW's who were probably not in the best physical shape. What happened to the let's grab the phasers and stun them, scenario?"

"These were not normal POW's," O'Brien explained. "By the time we got close to the phasers, they had us covered. I think they were trained commandos or something like that."

"I have to agree with the Chief," Sisko added. "Definitely not what you would expect."

"All right." Dulmer still looked amused. "In the long run, it's probably better you didn't have five stunned men on your hands. So what happened next?"

**********

"How did they get out without us noticing?" was Kinch's first question.

"I don't know," Sisko lied. "That is a good question. But I know that's where they went. Bashir said their conditions were…"

"'E's lying." Newkirk's hand tightened around the pistol. "They didn't ask or tell us, first. Why?"

"Because you wouldn't have let us go. Think about it." Sisko smiled, although he was now beyond annoyed.

"There are five of us and two of you," Kinch warned. "Think about that!"

"You willing to risk one of your men?" Sisko countered. "Of course, you obviously don't believe us, and if you kill us, then what?" He started to lower his phaser and O'Brien did the same. "Let me call. If you bring me back the badges you took, I can contact our unit."

The pistols still remained pointed. "Why don't you take us to your unit?" Carter demanded. "You said you were shot down!" He looked at O'Brien. "Wait. Are you operating near here?"

"No. I can't. Get me the badge and I'll call." Sisko looked at Kinch.

"Go get the badges, Carter." Hogan had them hidden in his office. Carter left and came back a few minutes later and handed them to Kinch. Kinch handed them to Sisko. "Call."

Sisko tapped the badge."Sisko to Defiant."

"Defiant here, Captain." It was Kira's voice.

"I have five anxious men pointing guns at us, Major. They're interested in how Hogan and…" Sisko looked at Kinch.

"Olsen."

"Olsen are doing."

_You've got to be kidding me_, Kira thought. "Sir, Dr. Bashir is working on them right now."

"I want to speak with Wilson," Kinch pointed his gun at O'Brien. "Now."

"Major, did you hear that? The sergeant here is threatening the Chief."

"Yes. I heard that, Sir. Hang on."

"Thank you Major. Sisko out. Sergeant, can you have everyone lower their weapons? We're not going anywhere."

Kinch ignored him. "What's 'Defiant'?" He asked.

"Code."

"Well?"

"They're checking."

"Didn't you hear? She said hang on." A now slightly nervous O'Brien was trying to be helpful.

Kira ran into sickbay. "We've got problems. They want to speak to the medic." Bashir, who was concentrating on his patients, did not pay any attention to the major.

"Well, that is a problem." Jadzia pointed to Wilson, who was peacefully snoozing on a bed.

"We'll blindfold him. Doctor, wake him up." Kira ordered.

"What?" Bashir turned around. "He's not going to be a happy camper."

"We're not in a camp," Worf noted.

"It's a saying." Julian grabbed the hypospray.

********

"Hold it." Dulmer interrupted the doctor, again. "Why didn't you just use a memory wipe on the medic?"

Bashir sighed. "First, the Defiant's sickbay is not equipped for that type of procedure. Second, I'm not fond of memory wipes. They're unpredictable and some say unethical." He looked over at Worf. (1) "See, I was a bit busy taking care of two sick soldiers. It's not like _Men in Black_, you know. Makes it look like a piece of cake." (2)

"Men in Black?" Half the room looked confused.

"Old earth moving picture." O'Brien explained. He had watched it one night with Julian, and thought it was pretty funny.

"Point taken." Dulmer said. "Go on, Doctor."

********

Worf got something to cover the medic's eyes and brought over hand restraints.

"Worf, we're not holding him hostage!" Kira was about to lose her patience. "Just make sure he doesn't look." The Klingon acquiesced to the Major's instructions. "Julian, you talk to him first." He injected the hypo and waited several seconds for the man to come to. Wilson began to panic and tried to get up, but was held down by Worf.

"Wilson, it's me, Dr. Bashir. Take it easy. You're at our… our base. That's why you're blindfolded."

"What's going on?" Wilson squirmed. "Wait! How did I get here? We were in the tunnels and…"

"I decided to bring Colonel Hogan and Olsen here for treatment. We have better facilities. Dax, Talk to him. I have to get back to them."

"No, Bashir, wait!"

"Sergeant, it's okay," Dax spoke in a soothing voice. "They're in good hands. We need you to speak with your team back at the camp. It seems they are a bit upset and are pointing weapons at our men down there."

"Are you nuts?" Wilson shouted. "I'm not saying anything. Not until I see my patients." He squirmed again.

"I suggest you do what she says," Worf snarled.

"Who is that?"

"Our operations officer," Jadzia answered. She looked at Kira and mouthed, "Now what?"

Kira moved over to the bed and hit her badge. "Kira to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Wilson is here, but is refusing to talk, Sir."

"Can they hear me?" Kinch asked.

"Go ahead," Sisko said.

"Wilson, it's Kinch. Are you all right?"

"Yes. They won't let me see anything. I must've been drugged."

Kinch could not understand why they had brought the medic along. "Did you try and stop them, Joe? That why they took you?"

"Kinch," Wilson said. "I honestly don't know. One minute I was in the medical area, then the next thing I knew, I saw lights and something strange. I must have had a hallucination or something. That's all I remember."

"Have you seen Colonel Hogan or Olsen?" Kinch asked the medic.

"No. I can't even tell you if they're here."

"Kinch, this isn't right!" LeBeau was so tense, his hand, which was still wrapped around a pistol, was beginning to shake.

"I can stun the entire camp if you want, Captain," Worf suggested.

"What?" This came from both Wilson and Kinch.

"Worf, no." Sisko's voice was so authoritative that it surprised anyone who didn't know him. "Have them explain to Wilson why the doctor felt it was necessary to remove the patients from the tunnels. Sisko out."

"I'm losing my patience with you, Sisko." Kinch glared at the Captain.

"I don't blame you, Sergeant. I'm about gone myself."

Worf escorted Wilson over to Bashir, while Kira and Jadzia followed behind.

"I take it the conversation didn't go well." Bashir quickly looked up.

"The Captain wants you to explain to the Sergeant why we moved them, Doctor." Kira said.

"Olsen was in severe danger. I felt the tunnels and the camp environment may have been deadly considering his loss of blood, chance of infection, shock and possible organ failure."

Wilson was aware of Olsen's condition. "And the Colonel?" He asked.

"He had only a few hours," Bashir said. "When I performed the surgery to remove the bullet, I discovered that it had damaged his liver so severely, that he wouldn't survive, unless he was moved. But, you couldn't very well take him to a German hospital."

Wilson was at once shocked and angry. "You didn't say anything!"

"We had to move fast. Once I told our Captain, he authorized the move."

"Let me see them," Wilson pleaded.

"Talk to your people, Wilson. Please." Bashir hit his badge. "Bashir, here. Captain."

"Go ahead."

"I explained their conditions to the Sergeant, sir."

"Wilson, what's going on?" Kinch's voice could be heard in the background.

"They say they're real sick."

The five men looked at each other. They knew Olsen was in bad shape, but were unaware that Hogan's condition was so serious.

"But you haven't seen them or talked to them?" Kinch asked.

"No." Wilson said hesitantly.

Bashir thought for a moment. "The Colonel is unconscious, but I think I may be able to get Olsen to come around. Worf, bring the sergeant over."

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Kira whispered.

"Trust me," Bashir said. He brought Wilson over to the bed and injected the sergeant with just enough stimulant to awaken him. "He won't remember the conversation," he assured the major. "Olsen." Bashir lightly shook the sergeant's shoulder. "Come on, Sergeant. Wake up. You're in a hospital. Here," he grabbed Wilson's hand and placed it on Olsen's shoulder. "Talk to him. He's been fading in and out."

"Olsen, it's Wilson."

"Sarge?" he whispered in a barely audible voice. "What happened?"

"You were shot, son. You're going to be okay. Understand?"

Olsen nodded. "We all made it back?"

"Yes, everyone's safe. You hang in there."

"He's out again, Sergeant." Bashir said softly.

Wilson was shaking in fear and anger.

"Wilson? You there?" Kinch's voice was coming through the communications relay.

"It was Olsen!"

Kinch heard Wilson's anguish and made a decision. He calmly walked over to Sisko and stared him down. "Carter, Newkirk. Tie these two up. I have three missing men, Captain. I have to come up with some kind of explanation for that. I don't know if Colonel Hogan is alive or dead. I don't know where they are and I don't know what your game is. But, I do know this. It didn't take long for them to get to wherever your unit is, so I assume the trip back will be short." Kinch stopped talking for a moment and watched Carter and Newkirk secure Sisko and O'Brien to two chairs. "You have until evening roll call to get them back here or I will consider the two of you to be spies, for the other side. I may or may not send you off with the Underground for a trip out to England. If you get my drift. Did your people hear me? Well?"

"We heard you, Sergeant." Kira's voice came over the link. "Let's talk."

"No talking." Kinch hit Sisko's badge as he'd seen them do and removed it. He grabbed O'Brien's and handed them to LeBeau. "Put these back. They'll hear from us when we decide to call. Carter, gag those two."

"Kinch! He's a Captain!" Carter was seeing visions of court marshals in the future.

"Not till we get verification, Carter. Newkirk, get two men to stand watch here. We're moving upstairs to figure out where those three are supposed to be."

"Oh boy, we're in deep." Bashir shook his head.

"No one's answering, Major," Dax reported. "They hid the pins again."

Wilson, who had been standing there, was now in mental shock. "Would he follow through with his threat, Sergeant?" Kira had been standing next to him.

"I… I don't know. Yes, I think he would."

"Julian, how soon can these two be moved?"

The doctor walked over to Kira and pulled her away. "Not for two days; at least, for the Colonel. Possibly sooner for Olsen."

"Put Wilson back to sleep," she ordered. "We can't leave him standing there like that all day."

"Come on, Sergeant." Worf led the medic back to his bed.

Bashir injected Wilson with another sedative. "Well, Major. Now what?"

"The temporal investigators are not going to approve." Worf uttered the understatement of the day.

Coincidentally, that same thought was going through Sisko's mind at the same time. Would that sergeant, who was obviously in charge, actually carry through with his threats and kill him and O'Brien? He hoped it was an idle threat and that he would ship them off to London. Of course, in London, he and O'Brien would have a fun time trying to worm their way out of the mess they were in, and the Defiant would definitely have a harder time locating them. And then they'd be shot as spies, there. Terrific.

O'Brien realized that the records pulled up on the Defiant showed every prisoner survived and were liberated, which was swell, but said nothing about prisoners from the 24th century.

* * *

(1)"Sons of Mogh" In this episode Bashir wiped the memory of Worf's brother, Kurn, in order to prevent Kurn's suicide and to provide him with a new identity.

(2)The agents in _Men in Black _have neat little devices, called Neuralyzers, that they use to wipe the memories of witnesses who have seen aliens or strange phenomena. They can even implant suggestions. It resembles a small rod.


	8. The Start of a Truce

Kinch had already bribed Schultz with money and chocolate the morning that Carter and Olsen had gone out on the rescue attempt. Convincing Schultz to overlook five missing men, particularly when one was Hogan, had not been easy. Now he had to come up with something else.

"Sergeant. First it was five. Now there are five again, but Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau are back, but not Sergeant Olsen or Colonel Hogan. And now Wilson is gone along with the two new prisoners." Schultz rolled his eyes. "And they're not in my barracks. Where is Colonel Hogan, Sergeant, please tell me…? Wait. Someone is hurt?"

"Schultz, I…"

"If someone is hurt, we need to tell the Kommandant. Now he will be angry, but he will take care of it. Maybe get a doctor or send them to the hospital."

"I don't know where they are, Schultz." Kinch looked down.

"No. You must tell me. No, don't tell me. You really don't know?"

"We don't know Schultz," Carter repeated.

"Report it as an escape. Tonight after roll call." Kinch stated. "And we'll try to get them back and we'll try to get the blame off of you. Who's the guard at 12?"

"Stolfultz." Schultz answered. "He's a nice boy."

"Okay." Kinch removed another wad of money.

"No." Schultz refused the bribe. "Just get them back. You have 3 hours before roll call."

********

"Can Olsen be moved?" Kira asked Bashir. All four crew members were conducting a strategy session around a table.

"I suppose I could in the morning," Bashir said. "But he's still recovering. Hogan can't be moved, not until I can graft the liver."

"Why don't we take Wilson back?" Dax suggested. "It shows good faith."

Kira thought about it, and then agreed. "We can't transport him into the tunnel. We'll have to physically bring him in."

"Well," Dax said. "We can transport him outside the tunnel. I can go with him, wake him up and see that he goes in. I'm willing to go back in as another hostage."

"No," Kira said.

"Think about it, Major. If I show up with Wilson, unarmed, maybe it will convince them we're not the bad guys."

"No. It's too risky. Besides, it's still a war zone. I want you to take a phaser." Kira ordered. "You'll go down with Wilson, wake him up, and see that he goes into the tunnel and then you're beaming right back up."

*********

Several minutes later, Dax and Wilson materialized by the tunnel entrance. Dax injected the stimulant and stood over the medic as he woke up.

"What?" He scrambled to his feet.

"Hi. I brought you back."

Wilson looked at the phaser pointed at him.

"Please go back to camp and explain to your people we're just trying to help. Go ahead." Dax pointed to the tree stump.

Wilson gathered all of his courage and stood his ground. "No."

"No?"

"I said no. Not without my men."

"Oh, please. Dax to Kira."

"Go ahead, Dax."

"He's refusing to move. I'm going in with him."

"Dax. No. That's an order!" Kira shouted through the link.

Dax calmly fired her phaser and poor Wilson slumped to the ground. She opened the tree stump and climbed down. "Hello? I have your man here. Can I have some help?"

"I'll court martial that, that, Trill." Kira smacked her fist on the table. "Ouch!"

Hammond went racing up the ladder and into the barracks. "Sarge! Wilson's back and so is that woman."

They all scrambled down, while Baker rushed out of the radio room. Wilson was propped up against the wall, while Dax, who had surrendered her phaser, was standing next to him.

Sisko was rolling his eyes.

"He'll be okay in a few minutes." Dax smiled at Kinch, who did not smile back. "Can I speak with my captain?"

Kinch walked over and roughly removed Sisko's gag.

"What do you think you're doing, Dax?"

"We thought we would bring him back as a show of good faith. Julian can't release Hogan or Olsen yet. And well, Wilson refused to go back into the tunnel, so I knocked him out."

"Now they have three of us!" Sisko rolled his eyes again.

"Yes, well." Dax shrugged. "You know," she said to Kinch, "You don't have to keep them like that. They won't try anything. Will you, sir?"

"They think we're spies," Sisko answered.

"I heard." Dax turned and faced the prisoners. "Really, gentlemen. Is this necessary?"

A yes came out of all seven of the men now present in the tunnel. Dax bit her lip. Although Jadzia was a young woman, the symbiont inside of her was centuries old. She had years of memories and wisdom to call on. So, to her, she felt at this point that she was dealing with a bunch of children. Armed, dangerous, smart and suspicious; but children, nonetheless.

Wilson began to stir. "That poor man. What he's been through," Dax said out loud.

Carter rushed over to the medic and helped him up. "You okay?"

"She shot me." Wilson pointed at Dax.

"That's ridiculous. I knocked you out. If I had shot you, would you be standing?" Dax asked.

Wilson was confused. "No, but I thought…"

"You should've gone down like I told you," Dax chastised the medic.

"Wilson!" Kinch grabbed a chair. "Where'd they take you?"

"No clue. I saw some lights. I thought I was hallucinating. Then I woke up. But I was blindfolded. I demanded to see Olsen and Colonel Hogan and you know the rest. Wait. The doctor?"

"Is he really a doctor?" Newkirk asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that," Wilson answered hesitantly. "They _are _in bad shape. That's what he told me."

"But the Colonel seemed to have a minor gunshot wound!" Carter recalled how Hogan had tried to walk.

"It looked that way, but Bashir said the bullet hit the liver and that he would have died within hours if we left him here. Olsen was bad, but you already knew that. I really wasn't sure if he'd make it." The medic leaned back in the chair.

"He's telling the truth, Kinch." Sisko spoke up. "Talk to the Doctor," he urged.

"Why wouldn't you let Wilson see them?" Newkirk had a ton of questions. "And 'ow did they get out of 'ere in the beginning without us noticing? None of this makes sense."

"Wait. I'm worried about the Colonel and Olsen. Never mind that." LeBeau stepped up to Jadzia. "Take me to the hospital. I want to see for myself."

That elicited a small guffaw from Carter. "I'll go. LeBeau will faint," he explained to Dax. LeBeau glared at Carter.

"I have to tell Schultz that Wilson's back," Kinch decided if anyone would go, it would be him, but he doubted these people would agree to take anyone. He was correct.

"No," Sisko said. "I'm sorry. Look, you still have us. Let her call the…" He almost said ship, but caught himself, "Doctor."

"Let me get this straight. You're so secretive, you kept Wilson blindfolded, even inside the building, or tent or whatever it is. It's close. You are back and forth quickly. Yet, we don't know about it. London has nothing on you or your weird uniforms. You have technology we haven't seen."

"Sounds like Buck Rogers, Kinch."

"Oh, Carter, be real." Newkirk slapped him.

_Oh how close you are_. Sisko let out a small smile.

"Kinch, I want to speak with the doctor," Wilson said firmly.

The sergeant tapped Dax's badge. "Hello? You there? Stalag 13 to Defiant."

"This is Defiant." Kira answered the call.

"We have retrieved our medic, but we now have…"

"Lieutenant," Dax said.

"Your Lieutenant. We want the Doctor."

"I'm here."

"Bashir. It's Wilson. I want an update."

_Good_, Bashir thought. "Olsen is stable; we may be able to bring him back tomorrow morning. I need to keep your colonel here for two more days."

"Is he going to make it?" Wilson asked.

"If he stays here," Bashir said. "He has a good chance."

"I know Olsen's there. I heard him. Colonel Hogan has to be there as well. Kinch, I don't think we have a choice. We have to do what they say." Wilson urged him.

"All right. Release those two. Get Sisko a uniform and tags. You're both going back into the prison population. Sisko, you are now Bashir. That leaves only two missing."

"What? I can't pass as Bashir!" Sisko protested.

"Doesn't matter. We've done it before." Kinch got up. "I'll go talk to Schultz."

A few hours later, Sisko put on a corporal's uniform and received a set of dog tags. Barracks 12 was notified of the switch and he and O'Brien left the tunnels. "Don't try anything," Kinch warned them. "We're keeping your lieutenant."

"Come on, Corporal," O'Brien joked. "I'll show you the ropes."

"Knock it off, chief."

Stolfultz, Barrack 12's guard, happily accepted a large bribe and reported a full complement of prisoners that evening. Unfortunately, Schultz still had bad news for the Kommandant.

"Missing? Hogan and who?" Klink immediately headed for the door.

"A sergeant. Olsen is his name, Kommandant. They weren't at roll call."

"Call out the dogs. Check the woods. Schultz, get a patrol started and bring me Kinchloe."

Klink was a little puzzled. Normally, Hogan did not make these foolish attempts. Maybe this Olsen somehow got out, and Hogan, fearing for his safety, took off after him. Yes, that had to be the explanation. Hogan would find Olsen and they would come crawling back by morning. But, Klink decided, he would have a talk with Sergeant Kinchloe to see what he knew.

"No sir. I don't know what happened. Colonel Hogan was pretty busy today. Meetings, you know. I hadn't seen him for a while. He and Olsen just didn't show up."

"Sergeant." Klink strung out the word. "Are you lying to me?" He shook his finger.

"No, sir. I wouldn't lie. Sir."

"Very well. You're dismissed. But if I find out you or the other prisoners were involved, there will be consequences. Wait. You think they'll come back?" Klink asked hopefully.

"I hope so, sir." Kinch said truthfully. _ And they'll be hurt and I'll have to come up with another whopper. Oh, brother, _Kinch thought as he left the office_. If I ever have to take command again, I'm asking for a raise._

Dax was comfortably ensconced in Hogan's office, enjoying a lovely meal cooked by LeBeau. The prisoners did not want to leave her alone in the tunnels and brought her up to keep a better eye on her, or that's what they told themselves. "This is delicious, monsieur,"she told LeBeau , who beamed at her. "You know, Captain Sisko's father owns a restaurant in New Orleans. The captain is a wonderful cook as well."

"Really? I shall have a talk with him, then."

Baker walked in with his jacket. "I thought you might be cold. Gets awfully drafty up here at night."

"Why, thank you, Sergeant. Are you sure your Colonel wouldn't mind me staying here?"

"Oh, no, ma'am." Carter had come in. "We can keep a better eye on you that way. I just hope there are no surprise bed checks."

"Would they check in here?" Jadzia asked. "I mean if you are all out there?"

"No, I suppose not! You'll be fine. You won't climb out the window, will you?"

"No."

"Phew."

"I thought you might like some cards. To keep you occupied." Newkirk had entered the room.

"Thank you, Corporal."

"You might get bored and after lights out, there's not much to do, unless we have to get out, of course."

"Of, course."

Kinch walked into the barracks common room and saw that all of the occupants were either in the Colonel's office or were crowded around the door. He forced his way through.

"Ahem. The Kommandant bought it for now, and you're all in here because…"

"We couldn't leave her down there by herself, cuffed to a bed, now, could we?" Newkirk tried to explain.

"I was really fine, but they insisted." Dax tried to say.

"With guards," Carter continued.

"It's easier to watch her up here," Baker said.

"I've been through worse," Dax said.

"She had to eat." LeBeau said firmly.

"I can go back if you wish," Dax said amiably.

"No. You can stay here." Kinch gave in. "I want an update." He brought out a badge and handed it to Dax, who stuck it on her clothes.

"Dax to Defiant."

"Kira, here."

"Checking in. Sisko and O'Brien are free and with the general population. The Captain is taking Julian's place. I'm in the Colonel's quarters and Sergeant Kinchloe wants an update."

"Hang on." Kira patched Dax into sick bay.

"We're status quo here," Julian reported. "But I'm hopeful."

"Thank, God." Kinch offered a small prayer.

"That's good news. Thank you. Dax out." She handed Kinch the badge.

"Keep it," he said as he walked out.


	9. Making Progress

Bashir decided to temporarily bring Hogan out of his medically induced coma to conduct some tests. The toxins had been cleared from the Colonel's body, his fever had diminished and he looked better. Bashir deliberately placed a light so that its brightness would face the Colonel, forcing him to keep his eyes mostly shut, and then brought him around.

"Colonel? Come on, wake up."

Hogan thought he heard a voice, but he couldn't be sure. It was someone telling him to wake up. He didn't remember falling asleep. He drifted off again.

"Let's try again. Colonel? It's Dr. Bashir. Wake up."

Hogan opened his eyes slowly, but quickly shut them again as the brightness hit. He tried to shield them with his arm, but for some reason, he could not move. That scared him a bit and his heart rate began to rise. _What? Who is Bashir_? Tunnels. He had been in the tunnels. The memory of pain and fever hit him. _Where am I_? He wasn't in the tunnels. He could feel it. The air and the smell weren't right.

"Do you know who you are? Can you tell me?" Bashir was checking for signs of brain damage.

"Hogan, Robert E. Colonel. 0876707." His voice began to slur.

Bashir smiled. "Good, that's fine. You're doing great. Relax."

_Bashir, that Doctor from intelligence or somewhere else. Wilson?_ "Where's Wilson?" Hogan managed his first full sentence.

"He's not here right now, Colonel."

"We're not in the tunnels. Where am I?"

"We took you and Olsen somewhere for better treatment," Bashir answered.

Hogan recalled the Sergeant's condition. "I need to see him. He's not…"

Bashir tried to reassure the Colonel. "Don't worry, Sir. Olsen is doing better. We can't move you right now."

Hogan digested that bit of information. "I thought I had a flesh wound. Guess I was wrong."

"Yes, I'm afraid you were wrong," Bashir said. "The bullet hit your liver, but we'll be able to fix the damage."

Hogan attempted to assess how he was feeling. A little pain, but not unbearable. Fatigued. Unbelievably fatigued, and hooked up to tubes. That he could sense. And there was a very slight rumble, almost indiscernible. "We're on a ship."

Bashir was amazed at Hogan's perception. How did he know? "Yes, Sir, we're on a ship."

He and Olsen were so bad that they decided somehow to evacuate them to a hospital ship. Somewhere in the Channel, Hogan supposed. His men could not figure out a plausible reason to take the two of them to a German hospital. He was done. Hogan knew the operation would have to continue now without him or be shut down.

Bashir checked Hogan's heart rate. The man was beginning to get distressed and he decided to end the conversation. "Can you open your eyes for me? I know it's bright." The doctor checked his pupils. "Good." Bashir patted Hogan's shoulder and put him back to sleep. Pleased with his patient's progress, he reported back to Major Kira that Hogan was improving. "You know he was able to sense he was on a ship."

"Really?" Kira was surprised.

"Well, at least I didn't have to lie again. I've been keeping track of how many I've told. I'm in double digits now. I just didn't mention what type of ship it was." Bashir laughed.

A signal came in from the surface. It was Dax checking in and she explained that the Kommandant of the camp assumed Olsen had escaped and that Hogan went after him. "Apparently, he is beside himself. You see, he has a perfect no-escape record and the boys want to keep it that way."

Bashir thought for a moment about his options. "I can release Olsen soon, but he'll still need care. Hogan is another story."

"I know." Jadzia assumed it would be easier for the two of them to return at the same time and said so.

"Yes." Bashir agreed. "Pity I have to keep the sergeant sedated; though, for another day, at least. What would the prisoners prefer? Did you ask them?"

"No. I was hidden first in the Colonel's office and then in the tunnel all morning. I haven't seen Sisko or O'Brien yet."

"I'll need to talk with them and the medic."

"All right, Julian. I'll see what I can do. Dax out."

***********

Sisko and O'Brien had spent a restless night in Barracks 12. Wilson still appeared to be in a bit of shock from the strange experiences and he was still angry at his treatment. He avoided the two imposters like the plague. O'Brien was a bit amused at Sisko's demotion, but the seriousness of the situation tempered his mirth and he kept his feelings to himself.

The next morning, Sisko, O'Brien and Wilson were ordered to report to Barracks two for a briefing and an update. "Klink is beginning to panic," Kinch reported. "I think he assumed the Colonel and Olsen would somehow mysteriously appear at the gates this morning." He shook his head. "Dax spoke with the doctor this morning." Kinch gave the Trill the floor.

"Dr. Bashir reports they are both doing better, but he believes Colonel Hogan won't be ready to be released for at least another day and he is wondering if the two should come back together. Sergeant Wilson, he wants to speak with you about that."

Wilson grunted.

"Seems it would make more sense that way, considering what we told Klink."

"Carter's right." Newkirk looked at the medic. "Joe?"

"I suppose." Wilson stood up. "I'll speak to him now. If he's available." He looked at Dax.

"Why don't we go someplace privately and I'll get him for you."

"Wilson is not happy. I'd stay out of his way," Sisko warned the men.

"Can't blame him, really." O'Brien watched the medic and Dax leave. "Now, what do you have in store for us this morning?"

Kinch smiled. "Potatoes, peeling. Someone take them to the mess hall."

"You're joking."

"Captain Sisko. I don't joke. At least not with you people."

After they left, under protest, Kinch looked at his buddies. "That felt good."

"Don't blame you." Newkirk laughed.

"I would have given them the laundry," Carter said. Then the four looked at each other.

"I'm still worried," LeBeau said. "If the Colonel and Olsen were so hurt they needed to be moved, we should have made up a story and taken them to a hospital in town. At least we'd know where they were."

Wilson spent a long time going over Olsen and Hogan's injuries with Bashir. The doctor left some things out, but tried to be as detailed as he possibly could without giving away pertinent information. He hated lying again, but since he had no choice, he put his best effort into it. The injuries Olsen had suffered would have required weeks of recovery in the 1940's if he had survived. Now he expected the sergeant would be on his feet in a few days. But he would need care when returned to the camp. As for Hogan, once the cell growth was completed and he could repair the liver, he would have to see. If the graft took, and he was sure it would, Hogan, as well, would be on his feet in a few days.

"I still don't know what Kinch has in mind," Wilson explained to Bashir that they needed a reasonable explanation to give to Klink as to why the two escapees were injured. "But I'll make sure they are placed in the infirmary. We're still expecting a penicillin drop. Klink will probably be notifying the Gestapo by the end of the day, you know."

"They won't find us," Bashir reassured him. "The Colonel woke up a bit this morning, by the way."

"Really?" Wilson perked up.

"Yes. He was able to convey his name, rank and serial number and he was asking about Olsen and where you were."

Wilson was relieved. "That's great. Thanks." They finished the call and Wilson hurried over to tell the men the news.

*********

"You should be used to this, Sir." O'Brien and Sisko were glumly peeling potatoes in the mess hall under the watchful eye of a German guard. Sisko glared at the chief and went back to his stack.

"This will take us all day at this rate." O'Brien wouldn't shut up. He was trying to figure out a way to speed up the process, but frankly, he couldn't.

"How are you two making out?" LeBeau asked cheerfully. He had decided to come over and check out their progress. "Tsk. Tsk. Put a little more action into it. Watch. There you go. Voila."

Sisko wiped the sweat off his brow. "I hear you're a topnotch chef."

"So they say. I hear you know your way around a kitchen, as well, monsieur."

"My father owns a restaurant in New Orleans."

"So I heard." LeBeau picked up another peeler and began to tackle a stack of potatoes.

Sisko winked at O'Brien. "So, Monsieur LeBeau. Tell me about your plans for after the war."

O'Brien, who finally finished his stack of potatoes and also had a hell of a hand cramp, left Sisko and LeBeau and their friendly argument about the proper way to debone a chicken, and walked over to Barracks two to check on Dax. He found that Dax had sneaked back into the common room.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get caught in here?" He looked over her shoulder. She was fiddling with a broken tricorder.

"Nope." Putting the broken equipment down, she pushed some hair out of her face, stood up and stretched. "No one seems to mind. Besides, they're watching the door."

"That's right." O'Brien realized that whenever he was in this particular barracks, someone, usually a prisoner that was not part of the main team, always had sentry duty. He had become so used to it, that he had begun to overlook it.

"They leave nothing to chance." Dax announced. "Wilson's down below with Kinch and a few of the others. Apparently Julian told him the Colonel was making good progress. Maybe they can come back tomorrow or the next day."

"Won't be too soon." O'Brien said. "But then what?"

"I don't know." Jadzia grabbed the chief by the arm and moved to a corner. "There's the medical issues, but listen. We need to get out of here. They need to explain where you and Bashir or Sisko went and what happened to Hogan and Olsen."

"Well, we can get out of here," O'Brien whispered. "They can't stop us, Jadzia, really, when you think about it."

"I know, but we have to be careful. It's got to be done the right way or…"

"They'll let us go. Out through the tunnels and then we'll use the transporter."

"And then?"

"We have to figure out how to get home, of course."

"A little minor detail." Dax smiled and went back to work.

"Sergeant, if you have any idea at all where they are, you need to tell me," Klink pleaded. "My report has to go out by the end of the week and if they're not recaptured, it will be on it and well…" Klink was now terrified of Burkhalter's response. He always figured it was his perfect record that was keeping him from a trip out east, and for some reason, he still couldn't fathom, Colonel Hogan was always willing to assist in capturing the enlisted men whenever they got it in their heads to take a hike. "I don't want them hurt," was as usual response. Klink actually thought Hogan was magnanimous and showed some common sense. After all, escapes were extremely risky and a young Allied soldier could easily get shot or worse, as they tried to make their way out of the country. In fact, the Kommandant really could not understand why anyone would try. But they did. He sighed and looked at the sergeant. "Well?"

"Olsen, he got a letter, Sir. Someone heard him mentioning it late yesterday afternoon. Something about his mother. The only thing I can guess is maybe she was sick. He was worried and took off. He's never done anything like this before." Kinch said.

Klink had Olsen's records on his desk and had checked them over. Nothing out of the ordinary stood out.

"And we think maybe the Colonel knew and took off after him."

Klink's men had already searched the usual locations and had found nothing. "I will have to call the local Gestapo Office and inform them. Sergeant, I hope for your Colonel 's sake and the sake of your sergeant, my guards find them before they do."

"Yes, sir."

Klink was not looking forward to his next move. Calling Hochstetter. If there was any one he hated dealing with more than Burkhalter, it was that evil Gestapo major, who for some ridiculous reason, had in his mind that Hogan was responsible for every act of sabotage in the area and probably the rest of occupied Europe as well. Klink dismissed Kinch and picked up the phone.


	10. Another Plan is Hatched

Hochstetter had to stifle a laugh. On one hand, he was outraged that Klink had let Hogan slip out of camp, but on the other hand, Klink and his obnoxious boasting deserved it. "You should have notified us immediately, Klink. Berlin will not be happy if Hogan is not recaptured."

"He usually comes back, Major." Klink whined. "In fact, he has helped recapture his own prisoners in the past."

"A ploy, Klink!" Hochstetter yelled. "Part of his plan." Hochstetter walked over to the map hanging behind Klink's desk. "He's probably out there, getting ready to blow up a bridge even as we speak." He walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. "I'll get my men right on it, Klink. Hopefully, for your sake, they haven't gone far."

"This is going to complicate matters. Great." Kinch put the coffee pot back together.

"If Hochstetter or one of his goons finds them, they're liable to shoot, and our plans go up in smoke," Newkirk added.

The four men were attempting to come up with a way to get Olsen and Hogan safely back into camp. Not only did they need an explanation of where they were, but they also needed to explain their injuries. Wilson had informed them that the two men would need to be put into the infirmary upon their return.

"Who is this Hochstetter fellow?" Sisko asked. Sisko, O'Brien and Dax were attending the meeting as well. Kinch had no choice, considering they were the ones holding Olsen and Hogan; they'd have to initiate their return.

"Hochstetter is the head of the local Gestapo office," Kinch explained. "He's a loose cannon. He hates Klink. Klink hates Hochstetter. Hochstetter and Burkhalter hate each other."

"Burkhalter?" Dax asked.

"General, luv. Head of the Luftwaffe stalags." Newkirk said. "Klink! What is going on here?" Everyone laughed at Newkirk's perfect imitation.

"Sounds like Klink is afraid of his own shadow," Sisko commented.

"He's a bureaucrat, plain and simple," Kinch replied. "We feed his ego and he stays happy."

"The Colonel can play him like a violin," Carter said wistfully.

Dax patted the sergeant's hand. "He'll be fine, you'll see."

"Well, Sergeant," Sisko interrupted. "You tell us where you want the two of them to go or be found and we'll get them there. Safely." He added for emphasis.

"Okay. Let's try and figure this out," Kinch said.

"Will they be able to walk, or will they have to be carried?" Carter had seen Olsen's injuries and frankly couldn't believe he was still alive, and from what Wilson had said, the same was true of the Colonel.

"I don't think Bashir knows at this point." Sisko had spoken with the doctor before the meeting. "Can we plan for both eventualities?"

"Yeah, we'll have to." Kinch didn't want to wait till the last minute to hatch something. Colonel Hogan seemed to relish thinking on the fly, but now that he was temporarily in command, Kinch preferred to have everything nicely laid out.

"Look. We can't say they were both shot. The bullets are already out," Newkirk pointed out. "I think maybe we should have Wilson meet up with them on the outside and 'e can come up with an excuse to get them the care they'll need." Everyone agreed with Newkirk, but with that, also realized that the transition would take longer.

"I could lead Schultz and his men to their location," LeBeau offered. "Give him a suggestion. That way they'll find them before the Gestapo."

"Or they can wander back to camp on their own. That would fit the story we told Klink about Colonel Hogan going after Olsen," Carter said.

"Whatever we do, they'll have to be able to understand the plan," LeBeau pointed out.

"Yeah," Kinch decided. "We'll need some time to assess their condition and talk to them before they come back."

The farmhouse where the whole mess started was then picked as the first transfer point. The area had already been checked, so the Gestapo would not search there again. Sisko suggested that as an alternative, they use the barn, since it was empty and he knew they could transport the men down without being seen. This was agreed upon. Either Schultz would be led there and discover the two missing POWs, or the underground would truck them back to camp and they would surrender by the perimeter. With that settled, Kinch went down below to contact the underground.

"You want me to do what?" Wilson had just been notified of the plan and he was frankly terrified of actually leaving the camp. "I'm a medic, not a spy," he argued. "My job is to wait here when you and the Colonel go out and hope that nothing bad happens."

"Wilson." Kinch tried to reassure the medic. "You won't be alone. Carter and I are going with you. We need you to check on Olsen and the Colonel." The medic resigned himself to the fact that he would have to deliberately leave the relative safety of the camp and agreed with the plan. He and the rest of the crew waited for the doctor's next report.

Hochstetter, meanwhile, guessed that Hogan and Olsen would most likely be further away at this point, given their head start and good weather, so he concentrated his search miles away from Stalag 13 and Hammelburg. This tactical error was gratefully accepted by the boys as a good omen. The rest of the day two of the crises were uneventful. Dax stayed out of the way, while Sisko and O'Brien performed more mundane chores throughout the camp. They were constantly shadowed or supervised wherever they went, but neither of them seemed to mind at this point, since they were all getting a unique history lesson.

Bashir kept the surface updated. 24th century medical technology had stabilized Olsen rather quickly, while Hogan's new cells were multiplying on schedule. It was now a waiting game on both the Defiant and in the camp.

"I'll be performing the surgery probably late tomorrow morning. Which one of you will assist?" Bashir looked expectantly at Kira and Worf. Neither of them immediately volunteered. "My nurses are on the station," Bashir reminded them, "and Dax is on the surface."

Neither Worf nor Kira were squeamish, but on the other hand, neither of them was a trained surgical assistant, either. "Draw straws." Bashir ordered. "Just let me know."

**********

"This place seems awfully small for a prison camp." O'Brien was assisting Carter with an inventory down in the tunnels.

"Yup. Sure is. The camp I originally came from was Stalag 5. Boy was that huge." Carter handed O'Brien a box. "10,000 men. Can you believe it?"

"How was it organized?" O'Brien asked.

"Sections," Carter responded. "Nationalities were separated. So were…" Carter stopped. "It's not a secret. You should know that."

"Klink doesn't seem too bad." O'Brien changed the subject. "For a German, that is."

"The Iron Colonel?" Carter laughed. "Truthfully, he's not so bad. He's never had any one of us shot. His idea of discipline is the cooler. Even escapees!"

"So Hogan and Olsen will end up in the cooler?" O'Brien asked.

"Well, Olsen will eventually, once he's better. Colonel Hogan. I doubt it, him being an officer, you know. Klink will think of something else for him. But then, the Colonel will figure out a way to lighten the sentence or get rid of it altogether." Carter put one box away, and handed O'Brien a box of putty.

"He will?"

"He can talk Klink into anything. That's why we're not segregated. Once the Colonel got here, that is. I heard he wouldn't stand for it, and Klink agreed. He didn't care. As long as no one escapes."

"Seems like a good officer," O'Brien noted.

"The best," Carter said. "And Sisko?"

"Huh?" O'Brien turned.

"He's your C.O. isn't he?"

O'Brien nodded. "I've been lucky," he added.

*************

"Gin!" Jadzia threw down her cards and gleefully looked at Newkirk.

"Blimey! You won every game!" Newkirk didn't care. He was having a grand time babysitting the female intelligence agent or scientist or whatever she was. Security at the camp had been tightened, and Dax was forced to stay underground; but she had plenty of company. The men were all coming up with various excuses to go down below. Even Kinch found the woman charming, although he wouldn't admit it. The sergeant would attempt to pry information out of her, to no avail. Any questions about her background, their unit, or even the scarf she insisted on wearing around her neck was met with silence and a smile. Surprisingly, unlike Sisko and O'Brien, she didn't ask too many questions of the prisoners. She seemed content being the so called 'hostage', and handling communication between the camp and wherever her unit was located.

LeBeau was giving Sisko an earful. His hatred of the Nazis, the lack of appreciation of French cuisine, particularly by the English, the lack of female companionship, were a few of the subjects touched upon by the French corporal. He was careful, however, not to divulge anything about their operation. Although LeBeau intuitively liked the American captain, after all, they shared a love of cooking, he was a naturally suspicious man and he was still angry at not being able to see his colonel and his injured comrade. He never thought to ask Sisko how a colored American came to be in charge of three and possibly more, white people. Being from France, he didn't think about it, especially since in Stalag 13, skin color was not an issue.

Sisko was accompanying LeBeau on a short tour around the camp. The corporal was updating barracks chiefs, checking guard placements and making sure the rank and file was under control. Everyone knew the Colonel and Olsen were missing, and so some of the prisoners were getting anxious. The two ended up near the dog kennels. After making sure no one was looking, LeBeau grabbed Sisko and snuck the two of them inside the fence. Sisko nervously held back.

"Don't worry." LeBeau began to fight off the dogs. "They're friendly." He reached into his pocket and threw out some treats.

"Unbelievable." Sisko held out his hand. One of the dogs came over, sniffed and gave it a tentative lick and left.

"Big part of our operation." LeBeau lifted up the doghouse. "Let's go." The two men climbed down.

"Good. You're here." Kinch motioned for everyone to gather 'round. "Once we get our men back," Kinch glared at the Captain. "We have to get you two out." He pointed to O'Brien and Sisko. "You'll be transferred out to another stalag. We're working on the orders right now."

"Transferred?" Sisko was now alarmed.

"No escapes. Remember? The truck will be ambushed by the Underground. You and O'Brien will be free. Dax can leave through the emergency tunnel and hopefully we'll see the last of you three. You seem to be okay out there on your own. Am I right?"

"Correct."

"By the way," Kinch continued. "I'm still getting denials about your existence from London. Seems they claim they've checked all the way up to Eisenhower."

"Sorry, old boy. We are not denying or admitting to whatever unit or scientific research these people are with." Newkirk had used his best upper crust British accent. "I suggest you treat them with kid gloves. Over."

"Yeah, usually that means they know something but won't tell us, or they're waiting for Colonel Hogan. I don't know." Kinch said.

Sisko smiled. "No doubt," he said.

"You've had ample opportunity to blow our operation, already, seeing that Dax was able to bring Wilson back right to our emergency tunnel entrance, so I guess you're on our side," Kinch continued. "But I still don't like it. All right. I want an update from your doctor first thing tomorrow morning."

"I need to perform a surgical procedure on Colonel Hogan," Bashir reported through the link the next day. The Starfleet crew understood, but the 20th century crew was again alarmed.

"You said he was improving!" Wilson barked. He turned to Dax and ordered her to take him back.

"Hang on Wilson." Kinch tried to calm down the medic. "We can't afford another missing man. What's going on Bashir?"

"Nothing serious. I just need to clean up a few things."

"Has he come around at all?" Kinch asked.

"No," Bashir answered truthfully. "I'll get you an update as soon as I know something."

"And Olsen?" Newkirk asked.

"He's the same. I need to go." Bashir cut the link.

If there had been a door leading out of the tunnel, Wilson would have slammed it on his way out. Seconds later, he returned. "You. Corporal," he said, pointing at Sisko. "You're with me this morning. Let's go."

"I'm going to monitor the radio," Baker announced.

Dax sighed and looked at O'Brien, who shrugged.

Carter, whose stomach was now in knots, headed up to the barracks. He was quickly followed by Newkirk.

"He dies, we're done." Kinch whispered this to Dax and then, he, as well as LeBeau, disappeared upstairs.

"We're done," Dax repeated. "Does he mean the operation, you think?" she turned to O'Brien.

"Could be us," O'Brien answered. "We're, meaning you, me and the Captain."

"The Colonel should pull through," Dax said. "But they don't know that," she added. "I feel for them, Miles."

"Time travel is not healthy," he replied. "You know, I'm starting to get real tense."


	11. Almost Home

"How is the sergeant, Julian?" Kira had drawn the short straw, and much to Worf's relief, agreed to assist the doctor this morning. They were both checking on Olsen before dealing with the Colonel.

"Improving." Julian was running a medical tricorder over Olsen's body. "I sped up the healing of muscle damage, see? It's taken nicely. Pity I can't wake him up. Some movement would be good for him." After checking the assorted tubes and monitors, he turned to Kira and asked her if she was ready. She nodded. "Good, let's go."

They walked over to Colonel Hogan's bed. Worf was there to help the two put on their gowns and gloves and then left. "Do you know, Major, when I first operated on Colonel Hogan, I had to use ether." Bashir reset the neural instrument on Hogan's forehead.

"What's ether?" Kira asked.

"An earth gas first used as an anesthetic in the 1800s. I have to tell you, I was quite nervous," he admitted.

Kira was a bit surprised at the doctor's admission. "I'm sure you did a great job down there."

"Body hasn't changed, just our technology. I have to hand it to Starfleet medical," Bashir said. "They train you to take care of almost anything without any technology whatsoever. These two would be dead if they hadn't. You can look away if you want," he warned the Major.

"I've seen worse, Julian. Go ahead."

*******

"Bashir to Dax."

"Dax here, we're alone."

"Surgery is done."

"How is the patient?"

"Sailed through. No complications. Give me a few hours and I should know more."

"They're really worried down here, Julian. Should I tell them anything?"

The doctor thought for a moment. "No, just give me a few hours."

"Right. Dax out."

**********

"Hold it right there, Doctor. Were you performing an experimental procedure on a man from the 20th century?" Dulmer asked.

"No, I did not." Bashir spoke slowly, as if he was speaking to a child. A child would be easier, he supposed. These temporal agents were so literal. "Organ grafting is a common procedure that is frequently performed and has been for decades. Otherwise, we would be waiting for people to die to get organs we could transplant. Wouldn't we?"

"Ugh."

"Exactly."

Locksly had a concern. "You said you sped up Olsen's healing, didn't you? Weren't you afraid they'd notice? And how were you going to explain this colonel's new liver?"

"Wilson, that's the medic, never actually saw the damage," Bashir explained patiently. "And as for Olsen, I sped up the healing using normal medical practices for our time. Otherwise, with his blood loss and shock, he could have been with us for weeks. I wasn't worried about explanations. I figured they'd be so thrilled he wasn't dead they wouldn't question it. Besides, there was enough explaining to go around."

"And you're sure they would have died?"

"I already went over that, honestly." Bashir got up to leave.

"Please sit down," Locksly requested. "We're not done, Doctor."

*******

"Here. I need these sterilized." Wilson had taken Sisko over to the infirmary.

"You'll have to show me what to do." Sisko said in a lowered voice. "I'm not a medic or doctor."

Wilson brought Sisko over to the equipment and silently showed him the procedure. He then left and went to check on a private who was recovering from a bad cold and cough. Sisko observed Wilson as he later removed a splinter from a corporal and taped up a twisted ankle. The medic had not spoken to him in over an hour. Finally, after a while, he came back to check on his progress. Satisfied, he curtly suggested Sisko head over to the mess hall for lunch.

Sisko had other plans. "I'd like to go back if you don't mind. In case Bashir calls."

"That's where I'm heading." Wilson walked out the door and Sisko followed.

"I'm sorry I didn't really get a chance to meet Colonel Hogan." Sisko envied O'Brien and Bashir. "And your other man," he added.

"Olsen. He's a good kid. Indispensable." Wilson was fighting with himself and he knew it. When Olsen and Hogan had come in that morning, he had immediately started working on what had appeared to be the worst case. Olsen had lost so much blood, he was already in shock. He was grateful Bashir was there to help treat Colonel Hogan. If he hadn't been there, Wilson realized that he would have had to make a choice over which man to treat first. Wilson tried to shove that scenario out of his mind. It was too much to handle. Thinking back to the colonel, he'd second-guessed himself. How could he have missed the severity of the injury? Yes, it was a good thing that the doctor was there. Yet, he felt he couldn't quite trust these people. They had somehow taken him to their secret base; how and why he didn't know. They had not even let him see his injured men and then they brought him back. Wilson had liked Bashir and O'Brien when they had showed up in camp earlier that week. And now…

Sisko interrupted Wilson's thoughts. "What is Colonel Hogan like?"

"He was a pilot," Wilson answered curtly. "Commanded a bomber group."

"I know what he did. What is he like?"

"Oh, smart, impetuous, stubborn. When opportunity knocks…" Wilson concluded, and then he turned to Sisko. "And you, Captain? Where's your command?"

"I'm responsible for a lot of people. On a base. That's all I can tell you. Sorry."

"I'm used to secrets," Wilson said as he and Sisko reached their barracks, entered and headed down to the tunnel. "I'm usually the last to find things out, and then all hell breaks loose."

"I can see where that would get aggravating."

Wilson looked at Sisko. "Tell that to Colonel Hogan."

"He's in command of how many prisoners, Wilson?"

"Close to 900," the medic answered.

"900 men, in a war zone. Well, let's just say I have some idea of what he's going through. Sometimes you have to protect those under your command." The two men entered the main area under Barracks two. Baker was monitoring the radio, while Dax was occupying herself with a game of solitaire.

"Anything, Dax?"

She shook her head.

"So, Wilson, how many of the men in camp actually know exactly what is going on, right now?" Sisko asked.

"They know they're missing, but that's it." Wilson answered. "Look, I get your point." He sat down at the table and then bounced back up again when someone from above yelled roll call. "Not again! Cripes!" Wilson turned to Sisko. "Come on. Klink's edgy. He does this sometimes." They headed back through the tunnels, while Baker scurried up top. Jadzia was left alone holding the fort.

********

About four hours after the surgery, Bashir gave his two patients a final check-up.

"Do you think they will be ambulatory?" Kira was accompanying the doctor.

Bashir shook his head. "I wouldn't chance it. Definitely not enough to waltz into camp. I'll get them ready and we'll get them out of here."

"I'll get Worf," Kira said.

"Bashir to Dax."

"Here. I'm alone."

"I'm ready to transport them down. You have the coordinates?"

"Yes." She relayed the location.

"I'm going to have Worf beam the three of us down. I'll bring them around. Give me some time and I'll let you know their condition, but I'm guessing we should go with a truck."

Dax took off to find a prisoner. They were all still standing outside listening to the increasingly agitated Kommandant prattle on. The anxiety was now hitting the rest of the camp. The guards were nervous and the prisoners were on edge. Dax took a chance and snuck into the barracks, headed for Hogan's office and waited.

************

Bashir, Hogan and Olsen materialized in an empty barn located several miles outside of camp. The doctor made the men comfortable and started waking them up.

"Colonel?"

"Mmm?"

"Let's open your eyes. Olsen?"

The last thing Olsen remembered was the truck. He and Carter had escorted the Colonel, LeBeau and Newkirk out of SS headquarters. "The truck." _Oh yeah_. "Followed."

"You were shot, but you're going to be all right," Bashir assured the Sergeant.

"Shot?" Olsen opened his eyes and gazed at an unfamiliar face. No wait, it was familiar. The stray they had picked up. The one with the weird uniform. "Why am I in a barn?" he asked weakly.

"Long story," Bashir responded. "Let's prop you up." He helped Olsen up, leaned him against the wall and offered the sergeant some water. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, sore, lost," he replied. It was then that the sergeant noticed Hogan, who was still lying on the ground. "Colonel?" Olsen attempted to move closer.

"Easy sergeant, don't move. He's fine." Bashir moved back over to Hogan and gently gave him a shake. "Colonel? It's Bashir. Can you open your eyes?"

"Not on the ship?" Hogan mumbled. He opened his eyes for a few seconds. Bashir watched them shut again. "Stay with me, sir. No, we're not on the ship. Try again."

Hogan opened his eyes and groaned. "What's going on?" He attempted to roll over and sit up, but his body was not willing to listen to his brain signals.

"You're in a barn, sir. You and Olsen. Remember we took you someplace for better treatment?"

"Olsen?"

"Here, sir."

"Okay?"

"I think so."

Hogan slowly digested that bit of information, then fell back asleep.

"What happened to him?" Olsen asked.

"He was shot as well," Bashir told him. "It didn't appear serious at first, but there were complications." Bashir let Olsen sip a little more water; then sat down next to him and waited. "They're coming," he told him.

"Who's coming?" Olsen asked. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes open, but was losing the battle.

"Kinch, the others. We have to figure out how to get you two back into camp."

"Uh huh." Olsen fell back asleep. Bashir gently laid him down again, checked the Colonel and then began to pace.

********

As soon as the men returned from roll call, Dax slowly opened up Hogan's door and appeared in the common room.

"What are you doing up here?" The men chastised her.

"They're in the barn," she said. "Thought you'd want to know. Bashir says we'll need a truck. They can't walk."

"Let's go," Kinch ordered. Wilson, Kinch, Dax and Carter left the emergency tunnel entrance and grabbed the truck Newkirk had stolen from the motor pool. They shortly arrived at the barn, where to their relief they found Bashir watching over their missing comrades. He and Dax stepped back and watched while Kinch, Wilson, and Carter hurried over to the two men.

"They're still having some problems staying awake," Bashir informed them, "But they're doing fine."

"Who's she?" Olsen had heard voices and opened his eyes.

"She's with me," Bashir answered. "I told you our crew would come looking for us."

"Colonel, it's Wilson. How are you feeling?"

"I think I'll live," Hogan answered. "Kinch? You've got to get us out of here."

"That's why we're here, sir. We need to figure out a story. See, the doctor wants you and Olsen to go into the infirmary. Oh, and Olsen, you received a letter from home. Your mom was really sick." Kinch pulled a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here it is. That's why you escaped. The Colonel went after you."

Olsen took a look at the letter. "Looks like Newkirk's writing," he said.

"It is." Carter came forward. "Here's your uniforms. We messed them up for you, too. See, they're a wreck."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Hogan, "How long have we been gone?"

"Three days, sir." Carter replied.

Hogan checked his face and to his relief found stubble. Olsen had the same growth. "Good thing you didn't give us a shave."

"I thought of that," Bashir said. "If you three want to help them get changed, Dax and I will wait outside. Just mind the bandages." Although the original incisions and the ones he had made were healed, Bashir had put on some old-fashioned bandages for authenticity.

"You did a great job, Julian." Dax and Bashir were leaning up against the truck.

"I don't even want to think about what I did and how wrong it probably was, Dax. They should be dead."

"We were meant to be here," she said, "And even if we weren't, you still would have done whatever you could have to save them."

"You know, I suppose I would have. It's instinct. But after what happened the last time we got into one of these time travel messes, well," Bashir started back into the barn. "The next step is up to them."

Dax and Bashir entered the barn and took a look at Hogan and Olsen. They had changed into their uniforms, which had been appropriately torn and muddied.

"Bashir, you're heading back to camp with Wilson," Kinch announced. "LeBeau and Newkirk are going to get Schultz back out this way to conduct another search. Listen sir, they've already checked this place out. It's the same place you sent Klink that time to look for us. Remember?"

Hogan nodded.

"Hochstetter is checking further away. Carter will wait outside as a lookout. We've got a radio in the truck. I'll let them know we're going with this plan and it shouldn't be too long."

"Where have they been the last three days and how did they get hurt?" Bashir was wondering about an explanation.

"S'okay," Hogan mumbled. "I'll think of something." He shifted to make himself more comfortable. Both Bashir and Wilson were now wary about leaving Olsen and Hogan alone and said so.

"Wilson, you've got to get back to camp. You might be missed." Kinch made a decision and allowed Bashir to stay with Carter. "All right, let's go."

"How long do think it will take?" Bashir asked Carter.

"Well," Carter said. "Once they get the message, I would say it will take several minutes to work on Schultz. He has to go to Klink, then get some men and the truck. Half an hour to an hour. It's safe to sit inside with them if you want. I'll be outside."

"Kinch to Baker."

"Baker here."

"Go with plan A."

"Got it. A."

Baker ran up to the barracks to find Newkirk and LeBeau. They were discussing the situation with the rest of the men in the barracks, but immediately jumped up and went to work as soon as they heard the details. They moved outside and waited for Schultz to come closer on his rounds. Then they began.

"I'm telling you, LeBeau, Hochstetter is looking too far out. The Colonel went after Olsen to bring 'im back. He's got to be somewhere near the camp."

"If they're near the camp," LeBeau hissed. "Then where are they?" He poked Newkirk.

"I don't know." Newkirk grinned and motioned at LeBeau. Schultz had stopped to listen and had hidden himself around the corner.

"Newkirk, something must have happened. Once the Colonel found Olsen, he'd bring him back. He's done it before. These Boche, they couldn't find something if they tripped over it." LeBeau spit for good measure. "I bet, no…"

"What, you 'ave an idea?" Newkirk raised his voice.

"Maybe they got into trouble or something and decided to hide somewhere, like that barn we hid out in that time."

"They already checked that out, LeBeau."

"I know they did," LeBeau continued. "Right away. But the Colonel might have gone there afterwards. You know, I think it's time we went after them. Tonight. You with me?"

"Hold it." Schultz made an appearance. "You're not going anywhere. You think you know where Colonel Hogan and Olsen are?"

"Blimey," Newkirk said. "He caught us. We were just worried Schultz, we weren't going."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell me."

"Try the barn again. Up by the first farmhouse off of 'Ammelburg road. The one Klink found us in that time."

"It's been checked," Schultz said.

"But only once, Schultzie." Newkirk put his arm around the sergeant. "Would it 'urt to check again?"

"No. I suppose not. I'll go ask the Kommandant and go."

"You'll be a hero, Schultz, if you find them." LeBeau shouted. "Oh, will you look at that? Someone left a truck from the motor pool right outside the gate."

"Very inefficient if you ask me," Newkirk shook his head. They rushed back into the barracks and met up with Kinch and Dax as they emerged from the tunnel.

"Well?" Kinch asked.

"He's on his way to see Klink. He should be on his way in a few minutes. How're Olsen and the Colonel?" Newkirk asked anxiously.

"Olsen looks surprisingly good, considering," Kinch answered. "The colonel? Well I guess he's OK. They're both kind of out of it, but they were talking when we left. Where are Sisko and O'Brien?"

"What a relief. They're in their barracks." Newkirk ran to get Dax a chair, while LeBeau, without thinking, ignored Kinch and grabbed a cup of coffee to give to the Lieutenant.

*******

"We already checked the barn, Schultz." Klink, who by now had about given up and was contemplating a not so pleasant future, admonished the sergeant.

"Kommandant, I overheard some prisoners. They thought it was a logical place for them to go and they think something bad may have happened. You see, Colonel Hogan has brought back prisoners before and…"

"True," Klink said. "He has. All right. Take some men and a truck and go."

The men in Barracks two watched Schultz and the truck leave through the gate. "We're in business," LeBeau whispered to Dax as he walked back in.

"Can we let Sisko and O'Brien know?" She asked.

"I'll go over there," Kinch offered. "I'll give Wilson a heads up."

Carter ran into the barn and informed the men that a truck could be heard in the distance. He and Bashir left Olsen and Hogan and hid behind some bushes that were close to the building. Schultz had grabbed Langenscheidt and another guard, a private. Neither of them were trigger happy and Langenscheidt was as concerned about the missing prisoners as he was. After exiting the truck, the three guards slowly moved towards the barn. Nervously, Schultz opened the door. "Colonel Hogan, are you in there?"

"Schultz, is that you?" Olsen answered. The sergeant sighed and entered the barn, motioning for his men to follow.

"Sir," Olsen poked Hogan, who had nodded off again. "Sir? The cavalry is here."

Hogan came to and looked up. "What? Oh, hi, Schultz."

********

"Now what?" Bashir, who was amazed that the plan had actually worked, turned to Carter.

"We start walking."


	12. Time to Face the Music

"Colonel Hoogaaan. Where have you been?"

"Schultz, do you really want to know?"

"No."

"I went after Olsen."

"My mom's sick," Olsen said. "See. I got a letter." He pulled it out of his pocket.

"He wasn't thinking," Hogan said. "I saw him take off, so then I went after him."

Schultz was looking at the two men. "You're hurt?"

"Ran into some civilians." Hogan attempted to get up, and then fell back. "Not too friendly."

"Never mind," Schultz stopped him. "Let's go back to camp. You can explain it to the Kommandant." He turned to the other guards. "Help them into the truck."

"Here it comes." Carter and Bashir were walking alongside the road. They hid until the truck passed.

All of the prisoners in the compound watched as the truck came through the gate. After it came to a stop, Schultz got out and walked over to Klink's office. He smiled at Hilda, knocked, then walked in.

"Kommandant. I have found the two missing prisoners."

"What!" Klink jumped out of his chair. "In the barn?"

"Yes, Kommandant."

Klink left the office. "Schultz, I underestimated you."

"Yes, Kommandant."

Kinch had come out of the barracks and other prisoners were now milling around.

"Everyone, back," Schultz yelled. "They're both hurt, Kommandant." Schultz opened the doors. Klink poked his head in and saw two very dirty and disheveled prisoners.

"Take them to the infirmary," Klink ordered, "I'll deal with them later." He turned and walked back to his office, gleefully anticipating the phone call he would have to place to Hochstetter.

Wilson ran out of the infirmary and headed for the truck. He stopped Hogan and Olsen from jumping out and then turned to Schultz. "Sergeant. I prefer they don't walk until I can examine them further. They look like they've been through hell." Despite Hogan's and Olsen's protests, Schultz agreed with Wilson and ordered the guards to bring the two into the infirmary on stretchers. Once they were safely in the building and settled, they then felt comfortable talking.

"Klink's bound to come waltzing in here any time," Wilson warned the two.

"I'll figure out something to tell him." Hogan was trying to think of how to embellish his story.

"You two were badly beaten, dehydrated, suffering from exposure, plus you have barely eaten anything in three days. How does that sound? How are your ribs, Colonel?" Wilson tenderly felt Hogan's side.

"I forgot about those. They must've been bruised." Hogan was sure that at least one was broken. He put it out of his mind.

Wilson spent some time cleaning up the two men. As he expected, shortly thereafter, Klink came into the building and faced the medic.

"Well?"

Wilson gulped. "Well, sir. They're exhausted, dehydrated, suffering from exposure and a lack of food, plus it looks like they were attacked. I'm treating those injuries right now. They need to stay here, sir, for observation."

Klink didn't respond. He just walked over to Hogan's bed. "Hoogaan. What were you thinking?"

"I had to go after him, Sir. Didn't want him to get hurt." Hogan stifled a groan as he tried to sit up. Klink watched him struggle and ordered him to lie down. "I guess I wasn't thinking," Hogan added. "I was acting on instinct."

Klink was suspicious of Hogan's story. Schultz had filled him in, but somehow, the explanation of being attacked by civilians didn't sit right.

Hogan continued his story. "Patrol. They heard a patrol coming and for some reason got scared off. I think it was SS. We stayed low and then… "

"You found the barn?" Klink asked.

"Not at first." Hogan was starting his spin. "It took us a while to get there. We waited for dark and then crawled." He yawned.

On cue, Olsen let out a moan. Wilson wasn't sure if he was acting or actually hurting. He rushed over to Olsen's bed to check him out.

Klink thought about Hogan's story. He wasn't quite buying it, but given no other explanation, he decided to let it go for now. Seeing that the men were tiring, he started to leave. "We'll deal with your punishment when you are both well."

"It's my fault, Kommandant. The Colonel was just trying…"

"Sergeant Olsen, you are both at fault. Colonel Hogan could have come to me first, and then all of this could have been avoided." Hogan had often come into Klink's office to report a missing prisoner. But this time he didn't. Why? The puzzle was on Klink's mind as he left the infirmary.

Hogan waited for Klink to leave. "I don't think he quite bought the whole thing. Wilson, what the hell happened? Has it been three days?"

Wilson grabbed a chair and plopped himself down in between the two beds. "I really don't know how to explain this."

"Try me."

"They brought you back after the shootings. Do you remember?" Wilson asked.

"We were followed," Hogan recalled. "Newkirk and Olsen were firing back. Olsen got hit."

"I don't remember any of it," Olsen said in frustration.

"It's okay," Wilson reassured him. "You've blocked it out."

Hogan continued. "I tried to walk back, but Carter wouldn't let me."

"It's a good thing he did that, Sir. I had Bashir down there with me. I thought he was just a medic at that point. So, I took care of Olsen while he checked you out." Wilson was glancing at Olsen. He appeared better than expected. No, much better. The sergeant had been badly hit and was bleeding profusely when he had arrived back at camp. Wilson shook off his confusion and continued. "Somehow, without Kinch and the others noticing, they took us out of camp and then brought us to their base or something. I don't know what."

"It was a ship. I felt the rumbling. At least I think it was a ship," Hogan said. "Wait. You were there?"

Wilson nodded. "Yes, Sir." He decided that the rest of the story could wait, as he didn't want Hogan or Olsen to get upset. "Bashir was treating you and decided both of you would benefit from advanced treatment in a cleaner location. That's enough for now. You both need to rest. That's an order, Sir."

As Wilson stepped away, Olsen managed to turn over and said to his commander. "He's not telling us everything Colonel, he's hiding something."

"I know." Hogan had also seen how badly Olsen was hit and he too was wondering how he could have recovered so quickly. As for himself, he still had no idea what happened to him, but he was damn sure he would find out.

Bashir and Carter returned to the camp about an hour later. They immediately sought out Kinch to verify the plan had proceeded without any problems. Bashir, who had beamed down in the army uniform, hurried over to the infirmary. Kinch had someone inform Sisko that Bashir would now retake his original place and then he and the rest of Hogan's main team headed for the infirmary as well.

The four were stopped by a brick wall, otherwise known as the medic. "They're resting. Reports and questions will have to wait. But…" Wilson looked over at Bashir, who after a quick check, had come over. "When Colonel Hogan finds out what you and your friends did, I wouldn't be surprised if someone isn't court-martialed." Kinch heard that and then glared at the doctor.

"The doctor was following my orders." Sisko, fearing an altercation, had headed over to the infirmary as well. "Are the Colonel and the Sergeant out of danger?"

Bashir walked over to the Captain. "I believe so, Sir."

"Good, then I think it's time, gentlemen, that we get out of here and go back where we came from."

"Hold it. You're not going anywhere, yet." Kinch said.

"Does the Colonel know what 'appened?" Newkirk asked. "I think he may be interested that Wilson 'ere was kidnapped by you people."

"We're sorry about that. It was really an accident," Sisko said.

"Look," Kinch said. "For you to get out of here, we'll have to arrange for a transfer to another stalag for O'Brien and the doctor. The Underground will stop the truck and then you're free to go back to where you came from, that is if Colonel Hogan allows it." He looked at Wilson. "When can I see him?"

Wilson promised to notify them when Hogan was up for visitors. Everyone headed back to the barracks or, in Sisko's case, the tunnels where he and Dax kept each other company. That evening's roll call was a bit less stressful. Now that the Colonel and Olsen were back, the men in the camp calmed down. Schultz; however, was not as relaxed. He followed the men into the barracks and cleared his throat.

"What do you want, Schultz? We're tired," Baker yawned and climbed onto his bunk.

"There was a shootout a few days ago, between an SS car and an Underground unit," Schultz said.

"You don't say, Schultz and that concerns us why?" Carter rolled off his bunk and approached the sergeant.

"It happened the same morning Colonel Hogan, Newkirk, and LeBeau were missing and then Sergeant Olsen was missing and now Colonel Hogan and Sergeant Olsen are hurt."

"Coincidence, Schultzie." Newkirk started to steer the sergeant towards the door.

"I just thought you would like to know that the Kommandant does not quite believe Colonel Hogan's story."

"Well, the Kommandant is too suspicious," Newkirk said. "Give the Colonel a good night's rest, Schultz and he'll come up with a better one then."


	13. The Spin Game

Wilson and Bashir were given permission to spend the night in the infirmary. The medic, although grateful that his charges had improved tremendously over the past few days, was still deeply puzzled over their speedy recoveries. He finally put his anger aside for a moment and approached Bashir. "I can use a little filling in," he said as he pulled up a chair. "No written records, obviously. It's all going up in here." Wilson pointed at his head and waited.

"We did what any top hospital would have done," Bashir replied, hoping the conversation would end with that. He was wrong.

"That's not enough." Wilson glanced over at Olsen. "You saw how much blood he lost. Yeah, he had a chance, but I wouldn't have placed any bets."

"We had a supply of penicillin and plasma available," Bashir lied. "Look, he's young and was in good shape. That helped. And don't sell yourself short, Wilson. You did a bang-up job removing the bullet and stitching him up."_ That's not a lie,_ Bashir thought to himself. He had stopped counting.

"I've seen soldiers with similar wounds," Wilson recalled. "It could be weeks before they'd look this good."

Bashir tried to change the subject. "He still has the scar. Aren't you afraid the Kommandant will check and see that it's there? He should be able to tell there is a bullet wound."

"We have to play it by ear if that happens. You know, a lot of the stuff that goes on around here is on the fly." Wilson got up and quickly checked on the two men and then sat back down. "You want some coffee?" he asked.

"No thanks. On the fly? Pretty dangerous if you ask me. You know, Wilson, that's sort of what happened the other day. Split second decision."

"Yeah, we'll get to that, Bashir. So, the Colonel's injuries? I am waiting for an explanation for that."

Bashir mulled that over. "Complicated surgery. That's the simple truth." Bashir changed the subject again. "We need to get them up tomorrow. Maybe take them for a walk. Don't want a blood clot or pneumonia on top of everything else."

This time, Wilson agreed with the doctor and then he offered to take the first shift.

Kinch was the first visitor the next morning. The rest of the crew stayed behind to create minor diversions that would occupy the Kommandant for a while. First, the sergeant asked Hogan and Olsen how they were feeling.

"Been better," Olsen answered. "But considering the alternative, I'll deal with it."

"The usual hit by a truck analogy applies, I guess. So, I take it you've got a report to give me, Kinch?" Hogan, who was now propped up by a few pillows, folded his arms and patiently waited.

Kinch, figuring he'd be there for a while, grabbed hold of a chair. Wilson was busying himself in another area of the infirmary, while Bashir had been sent back to the tunnels.

"Well, Schultz came in last night and let us know that Klink was a bit suspicious of your story."

"I can't remember the last three days; you can't expect me to make up a surefire saga that fast. Hold on. Klink will come waltzing in here sooner or later, I'll figure something out."

"I can see if we can get some rumors about the two of you being attacked spread around town, Sir."

"Good idea, Kinch. What else?"

"Schultz knew the three of you were missing that first morning. He also knows there was a shootout involving the SS the same morning. He knows, but…"

"He won't say anything." Hogan finished the sentence. "He knows he'd be in trouble for not reporting us missing at roll call. Speaking of which, what happened that night?"

"We reported the two of you missing, sir. The next day, Klink called Hochstetter."

"Oh, great." Hogan shifted uncomfortably. "Now, the big mystery. What happened to us after we got back to camp?"

Kinch stood up. "I'm getting Wilson. It's a long story."

"We're not going anywhere," Olsen chimed in.

*********

The four Starfleet crewmembers had assembled in the tunnels to await their fate. They knew Kinch was meeting with Hogan and suspected one or all of them would have to answer for something. The conversation and planning was unfortunately muted, due to the constant presence of prisoners roaming through the area. In addition, Carter and LeBeau would frequently poke their heads in to check on them, and then mysteriously leave. One simple tap on the badge would end the situation in an instant, Sisko realized, except for two problems. One, they were never left alone, so the transporter would be noticed. Two, the men had again confiscated their badges. Sisko tried not to contemplate the possibility of a Klingon attempting a rescue. Kira could get away with it, but the major was unlikely to try anything without backup. Sisko was a patient man and in these scenarios, patience was a virtue.

"Look at it from their perspective." Jadzia and O'Brien were discussing their situation over a game of gin; a game Dax now found simple, yet satisfying. "You two show up out of nowhere, wearing strange uniforms, holding unidentifiable technology."

"We fit in been pretty well, I'll have you know." O'Brien threw down an ace, which Dax quickly picked up.

"To a point," Bashir reminded. "We were shadowed the whole time we were here."

"Don't blame them. I would have done the same thing." Sisko said.

"And then," Dax continued.

"And then, Dax?"

"Benjamin. How would you feel if two of us suddenly disappeared, then were worked on by, let's see, alien doctors? Well, you see where I'm going." Dax threw down a two.

"I feel for them Dax, I really do. But we've got to get out of here." Sisko had lowered his voice. "We're bound to cause some damage if we're here much longer."

On board the Defiant, Kira and Worf were as frustrated as their comrades. They had lost communication with them the night before. All attempts to reach them were unanswered. "I can locate Dax, Major and beam her up."

"No, Worf." Kira decided. "We'll give it some time. Let the soldiers cool off. Hopefully, Sisko and Hogan will talk."

Worf, who was not as patient as his commander, growled.

*********

Neither Olsen nor Hogan uttered a word as Kinch and Wilson recounted their memories of the last three days. Kinch was a little hesitant when he explained the threats he made to Sisko and his crew, but Hogan didn't react. Whether it was shock, the pain medication, or the wheels that were turning in his head, Kinch didn't know. He was just glad he would face the music later rather than now. Wilson, on the other hand, was in the process of recounting the entire experience, from beginning to end. This time, Hogan showed a reaction. Even Olsen, who was normally very even tempered, got angry on Wilson's behalf.

"Get the four of them in here," Hogan ordered. "And then get someone to watch the door."

"You four, the Colonel wants to see you." Carter interrupted their less than fruitful conversation. "We're gonna go through the tunnels and come out of another barracks that's closer to the infirmary. You know, I always thought we should dig into there, but things got busy and…" They listened to Carter ramble on while they followed him through the complex. Carter stopped, went up the ladder and then, after making sure the coast was clear, called them up. Grabbing a cap, he handed it to Dax and told her to tuck in her hair. "Ma'am, if you just walk like you know where you're heading, you won't be noticed." Dax, who had been wearing fatigues, smiled, which caused Carter to blush, as she got fixed up. "Okay," Carter said. "Let's go." The five of them snuck into the infirmary and while Carter watched the door, headed over to the beds, ready to meet with their inquisitor.

Bashir decided at once to be all business, as he quickly eyed the men, gauging their color and alertness. "How do you feel this morning?" He quipped good-naturedly. "Wilson and I both agree that you need to get up sometime today and walk."

"Can it!" Hogan ordered. "You all may want to sit down. There's a lot of explaining to do." He waited a moment for them to comply, and then looked directly at Sisko. "So you are the commander of the secret unit, Captain?" Hogan had no memory of seeing Sisko the day he and Olsen were brought back into the tunnels after being wounded. Although he was surprised that Sisko was colored, he did not show it. There were others in the military that, like him, despised the disgusting and arcane policies of segregation. He also didn't bother to wonder about the high-level females that were apparently on Sisko's staff. Hogan had other things on his mind.

"Colonel Hogan, it is a pleasure to meet you." Sisko decided to lay on the charm. "I wish it were under different circumstances."

Bashir stepped in again. "This is Captain Sisko, and this is Lieutenant Dax."

"Pleased to meet you ma'am," Olsen was paying close attention to the two newcomers,particularly the Lieutenant. "Sir."

"Let's get to the point," Hogan reminded them. "You people took myself, Olsen and Wilson against our will, and did not tell the rest of my people where. You drugged our medic and he claims he was shot and with what I don't know."

"Colonel!" Wilson said. "Watch you don't get upset. It's not good in your condition."

Hogan gave the medic a stern look and then looked back at the Starfleet crewmembers.

"Why would we shoot one of your team, Colonel, if we were planning on giving you and the Sergeant, here, medical treatment? That doesn't make sense." Sisko asked.

"Wilson? Tell them what you told me."

"I was momentarily disoriented. There were some lights that sparkled and then someone pointed something and shot me. Next thing I knew, I was on a bed." Wilson did not mention the strange apparition he saw. A man, he thought, with a strange face. He thought he was going nuts.

"Funny," Hogan said. "I saw those same lights."

"You were quite sick by then, Colonel." Bashir quickly explained. "Probably hallucinating. Your fever was high."

"Look," Sisko jumped in. "Bashir and Dax removed you two for medical treatment on my orders. Wilson tried to stop us. He ended up being dragged along. They didn't have time to discuss it with your men, or they would have. Our location is secret, so we couldn't let Wilson see any of it." He turned to the medic. "Sorry about that." He looked back at Hogan. " Our doctors saved your lives. I think you should be thanking us, Colonel." The other three kept their mouths shut, all the while thinking that if they were in the Colonel's position, they wouldn't believe a word of it. "Meanwhile," Sisko's voice rose. "Your people keep confiscating our communications devices."

"I don't remember trying to stop anyone," Wilson said as he tried to defend himself.

"You hit your head," Dax answered. "That's why you don't remember."

"Oh, brother, more spin," O'Brien whispered this to Bashir.

"What was that?" Hogan demanded.

"Nothing, sir."

"Wilson?" Hogan was tiring, but he needed to finish this before Klink showed up. "What exactly were our conditions when we came in?"

"You actually tried to walk, Colonel. You were coherent when you came in and I had Bashir take a look at you while I checked Olsen out. He wasn't in good shape, sir. A lot of blood loss and damage. I managed to stop the bleeding and take out the bullet, but," Wilson paused. "I'd say he was touch and go at that point. Truthfully, I wasn't hopeful."

"Geez." Olsen said. He sank back into the pillows.

"And then, Bashir started working on you. He told me when I was at their base, that your liver was damaged. You only had a few hours, Sir."

"A few hours?" Now Hogan sank back into the pillows.

"A few hours if left untreated, Colonel. Once I got back to camp, Bashir kept me updated on your progress."

Hogan was speechless for a moment. "Your base is on a ship?" He then asked.

"Yes," Sisko replied.

"So, you must have a plane nearby. That is the only way you would have been able to get back and forth so quickly." Sisko did not answer, but Hogan did not really expect him to.

"Wait," Kinch interrupted. "There's one thing I don't get," he said. "How did you get out of the tunnels without the rest of us noticing, and why in heaven's name didn't you explain the situation or just ask?"

Dax answered. "You were so occupied with planning excuses or explanations, you didn't realize it. We knew you didn't trust us. That is why we took matters into our own hands. Arguing would have taken too much time."

Bashir agreed. "By then, I am sorry to say, it may have been too late." _Oh, please buy this_, he thought.

"Perhaps the situation could have been handled a bit better," Sisko added. "The guns and weapons on both sides probably weren't necessary."

"What guns?" Hogan, who was now getting sleepy, thought _this just keeps getting more and more insane._

"Sir, we had a bit of a standoff in the main tunnel area, like I explained before. They were pointing their newfangled pistols at us, but we had them outnumbered."

"Good," Hogan yawned. "Kinch, I'm glad you were on the ball."

"This whole thing sounds rather fascinating," Olsen said. "I'm sorry I missed it."

Bashir got up. "These two have had enough."

"Kinch? Get Bashir and O'Brien transferred out. Give them back their stuff and get them out of here." Hogan motioned to Sisko to come over. "Captain Sisko, I could bring you all up on so many charges that the JAG office would need another department to handle your case. That is if they admit you people actually exist. But we seem to be in the same business on the same side. And seeing that you saved our lives, I'm willing to overlook it."

Sisko smiled. "I'd like nothing better than for all of us to forget this ever happened, Colonel."

"I've got to get those transfers organized, Colonel."

"Go ahead, Kinch. And, get those rumors going."

Kinch and Carter went back to their barracks to begin the steps of transferring O'Brien and Bashir out of camp. Kinch also planned on notifying some of the Underground cells to spread rumors around Hammelburg that two American soldiers were attacked and left for dead. With that taken care of, Kinch finally had a brief moment to relax and go over with the rest of the team what had occurred over the past three days. First, Carter was kicking himself for allowing themselves to be followed after they left SS headquarters.

"If I had killed the guard and that major." He shook his head.

"Non, Andrew. You did what any one of us would have. You know the Colonel doesn't like to do that unless it's absolutely necessary."

"LeBeau's right, Carter," Newkirk said. "We're not them. Remember that."

*********

Bashir and Wilson were having one final conference. Wilson knew from past experience that when they arranged a transfer, it could happen very quickly, so he warned Bashir to be ready.

"How do they do it?" Bashir asked.

"You know, I really have no idea. The less I know, the better." Wilson let out a quick laugh. "The Kommandant will get the orders, though. Then he probably will tell Colonel Hogan if he's nice about it. The Underground will ambush the truck. The other Stalag gets the blame and Klink keeps his record."

"Sounds simple enough." Bashir thought it sounded a bit dangerous, but thought it best not to say anything. "Right. You three should be all set. Get them up and moving. That's the new advice we're getting from the brass in army medical. It helps."

"All right." Wilson was wary, but was willing to try. Besides, the Colonel could be unbearable when confined to bed.

"They seem to both be a bit, how can I say this?" Bashir asked out loud. "A bit traumatized by their close call." Bashir gave Wilson a friendly slap. "They may want to or need to talk about it."

"What you think this is? A stateside hospital with a psychiatrist?"

Bashir corrected himself. "No, Wilson, you're right."

"They'll get over it," Wilson grumbled. "Get back over to barracks two. You'll probably need to be briefed."

"Yes." Bashir gave one last look at the now sleeping patients. Not wanting to wake them, he asked the medic to give his regards as the men started out the door.

"Bashir?" Wilson stopped him. "Thanks. But the next time you kidnap a medic, let him in on the secret."

Bashir smiled. "I'll take that under consideration."


	14. The Reveal

"Well, now we wait," Sisko told Dax as they again made themselves comfortable underground. All their Starfleet paraphernalia had been returned to them and was now laid out on the table. "Let's see here." Sisko began to take an inventory. "Four badges. Two non-functioning tricorders. Two phasers still in locked position, thank goodness."

"That's it." Dax took her badge and placed it on her tunic. She was glad to be out of the itchy army fatigues.

It was much later in the day when Klink finally had a chance to talk with the senior POW officer. He had tried several times before, but both Hogan and Olsen were asleep. He returned to the infirmary and was pleased to see that the two men were up and had apparently been for a walk around the building. "Colonel Hogan."

"Hello. Kommandant. Glad you could join us," Hogan replied.

Klink ignored the sarcasm. "First, I have some news. The two new prisoners that came in last week."

"Yes." Hogan looked up with a disinterested expression.

"They're being transferred to Stalag five, immediately," Klink said.

"That's not fair, Sir," Hogan piped up. "One of them was a medic. Wilson will be pissed."

"There's nothing I can do about that. Oh, and there is something else."

"What?"

"Apparently, Major Hochstetter and some of his men heard about some rumors going around Hammelburg. Some civilians were boasting about attacking two POWs."

"Really?" Hogan showed some interest.

"Yes, they don't know who, but word has it they left two prisoners for dead and then fled the scene, for no apparent reason."

"The Gestapo probably would have given them a medal."

"Hooogaaan."

"Well, it's true."

"Maybe." Klink stood up. "You are both in the cooler when you're better. 30 days."

"Oh, come on Colonel. Poor Olsen has never done anything. He's had a perfect record up to now."

"That's true, Sir," Olsen joined in.

"I'll think about it." Klink stomped away.

***********

"If anything goes wrong with the ambush, hit your badges and we'll beam you out." Sisko was having a last minute pep talk with O'Brien and Bashir. "Otherwise, as soon as you separate from the Underground, let us know." Sisko and Dax were ready to leave the tunnels. They refused assistance and assured everyone they would make it back to their headquarters with no problems. They left through the emergency tunnel, walked about ½ mile and then signaled the ship.

"Captain, it's good to hear from you." Kira was startled, but relieved.

"Beam up Dax and myself and we'll fill you in."

Bashir and O'Brien somewhat nervously hopped into the truck that had come for them from Stalag five. They sat quietly in the back, warily eyeing the soldier guarding them. Several miles into the ride, the Underground, as scheduled, successfully ambushed the truck. They thanked the members of the unit and then walked off in the opposite direction. When they were sure they were alone, the two contacted the ship and were beamed up.

********

Baker poked his head through the tunnel entrance and reported that the truck carrying Bashir and O'Brien was successfully ambushed. "So I guess we can assume the two of them made it back to wherever they came from."

LeBeau, who was busy making some broth for his two injured comrades, volunteered to update the Colonel and Olsen. "I need to take this over there, anyway."

"Go ahead," Kinch said.

The French chef, along with Newkirk, headed over and found Hogan, Olsen and Wilson discussing their memories of the strange events that had transpired over the last few days.

"Hey." Wilson greeted the two, who were relieved to see Hogan and Olsen sitting up.

"I brought you both some homemade broth." LeBeau encouraged the two to eat. Wilson watched approvingly as his charges finished their bowls.

"Thanks, LeBeau. Did everyone get out of here okay?" Hogan asked.

"As far as we know, Colonel, everythin' went accordin' to plan. I will miss the lieutenant though," Newkirk said wistfully. "It was nice, you 'ave to admit, 'avin' a woman around."

"She orchestrated a lot of the weird goings on around here," Wilson reminded Newkirk.

It was Wilson who finally got up the nerve to bring up the subject. Both he and Hogan were initially fearful of sounding nuts, but they both experienced similar hallucinations and that could not have been a coincidence. Sparkly lights and a quick out of body experience was the way Wilson described it.

"I thought I saw Dax disappear," Hogan finally admitted, "But that's impossible."

Wilson agreed and said it must've been a fever or a prelude to passing out.

"No." Suddenly Hogan recalled going through a similar experience as Wilson.

"Maybe there's something to it, if you both thought you saw the same thing," Olsen suggested.

"Yes, but by then, you were feverish and according to Bashir, quite sick, Colonel. Maybe it was an aftereffect of the medication." Wilson argued.

"You don't believe that, do you, Joe?" Hogan had seen one other thing and it scared him. His memories were now returning and he thought he was cracking up. No, they had to be an hallucination, otherwise he was nuts. "Maybe you're right. I was sick and you had knocked yourself out. So that explains what else I saw."

"What else did you see?" Wilson asked.

"Someone or something that didn't look…."

"Human." Wilson said.

Hogan, who was astonished at Wilson's completion of his sentence, stared at the medic.

"You're kidding!" Olsen almost jumped out of bed. "Oh, sorry, Sir."

"It's all right. You know, I think it's best if we keep this between ourselves. That's an order," Hogan whispered, just to make it official.

"Yes, Sir." Wilson had no problem with that.

************

"Captain, I could manage to send a signal to Kinch's radio. Let them know we're safe." O'Brien didn't want the prisoners left wondering if they all made it back.

Sisko turned the suggestion down. "I think they've had enough of us. Now, we need to figure out how to get back home."

"Worf and I have had a lot of time to work on the problem." Kira showed Sisko a data pad. He took a quick look and handed it to Dax.

"You and O'Brien see if this is feasible." The captain then excused himself to update his log. As much as he wanted to return to their century, he knew what would be in store for them eventually. Another visit from temporal investigations.

**********

"So how did you get back, Captain? I know it's in the report…"

"Well, if you know it's in the report, you should read it, rather than have me repeat myself." Sisko gave Dulmer an icy stare.

"Sorry, Captain. I deserved that. Yes, it's in the report. I glanced at that part. That stuff always goes to our engineering staff. We're more interested in…"

"History, paradoxes, timelines. I know."

"Must you always finish sentences, Captain?"

Sisko was anticipating a visit to sickbay after the meeting. Either that or Quark's bar. He needed something for his rapidly worsening headache.

Locksly handed Sisko a data pad. "You may be interested in this, Captain. Our research division spent a great deal of time looking for information about this operation and the people you tangled with. When we got your initial report we passed the names on to them. They're very thorough, you know."

"I'm aware of that." Sisko took a look at the pad, read it and raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. I'll pass this on to my crew."

Dulmer and Locksly glanced at each other, nodded and then stood up. "We have enough information for now, Captain. I assume if we need anything else…"

"We'll be here." Sisko purposely finished Dulmer's sentence. The agent ignored it.

"We will contact you. I'll send you our final report when it's ready."

"Thanks."

"We know our way out."

The captain took a deep breath and watched them leave. He brought out the data pad at the next staff meeting. "Dulmer and Locksly had their history department conduct more research. As you know, their resources are more extensive."

"So, Captain. What did they find? Something about Colonel Hogan?" Jadzia, still thinking that there had to be a real good explanation for why they had to be there, asked enthusiastically.

"He's someone's ancestor. Someone really important?" O'Brien wondered.

"He was instrumental in winning the war." That was Bashir's idea.

"No, no and no." Sisko smiled. "The Colonel took an honorable discharge, became a commercial pilot, got married, had a family and that's as far as they got."

"It's Olsen?" Kira asked.

"It's Olsen. Look." Sisko pressed a button on the desk and everyone turned and stared at the screen hanging on the wall of the conference room. Sisko scrolled through the family tree. Some of it was incomplete, but there was enough information there, that by the time Sisko got to the time period closest to their own, the group in the conference room momentarily became speechless.

"Well I'll be…"

"Who would've thought?"

Sisko read out the information. "Brian Olsen. POW. Stalag 13. Direct ancestor of Captain Jonathan Archer."

"Archer?" Odo was trying to place the name.

"Captain of the first Earth warp vessel to go into deep space. The first Enterprise," Sisko continued reading. "Pre-Federation. Archer played an instrumental role in the beginning of the Federation. Many descendants of Archer continued to serve in Starfleet and the Federation."

"Look," O'Brien pointed. "There was one on Kirk's ship. (1) Now that would've been interesting if we had run across him."

"If Olsen had died…" Worf stated. "No Captain Archer. Possibly no Federation."

The ramifications of their interference finally hit the crew.

"Sometimes I think we are being set up," Kira mused. "You have to wonder why we keep wandering into these important events."

"She's got a point. You would think that even after hitting an anomaly, that the time frame would be something innocuous. Look at the odds." Odo added.

"The Temporal Investigations department told me that in most cases no further action is needed," Sisko explained. "But, for some reason they can't explain, certain people, on certain starships, just seem to be the lucky ones. But, just to make sure this doesn't happen again, people, there will be no more conferences, symposiums, or picking up of orbs. Is that understood?"

They all acknowledged Sisko's orders and then left the room.

"I don't suppose you ever want to use the Battle of Britain holodeck program again, Julian?" O'Brien asked the doctor as they walked away.

"I don't think, so, Miles. Do you think I should tell the Captain that I still have Colonel Hogan's dog tags?"

"Nah. I wouldn't," the engineer said.

"I have a better holodeck program. It just came in. 1960's Las Vegas."

"Hmm. Sounds interesting. I'll give it a go." The two friends headed off towards Quark's bar, played a game of darts, and put their short time in service of the Allied war effort finally out of their minds.

********

"Wilson!!!" Hogan yelled. The medic grudgingly walked over. As he had anticipated, now that he was feeling better, the Colonel was becoming unbearable.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Where are my tags?"

* * *

(1) Indeed there was one of Olsen's descendents on Kirk's ship. Starfleet Lieutenant Junior Grade, Joe Tormolen. Seen in the episode: "The Naked Time."


End file.
